Flights of Fancy
by CUtopia
Summary: Umbridge inspects Rolanda's lesson - soon after, the Staff Room won't be the same again... Snooch, MMAD
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this one is a story that SlenderPanda597 and me are writing together, so half of the credit always to her! :)

We hope you enjoy this one, leave us some constructive criticism!

* * *

"Chrm chrm!"

_Oh no, I am having this horrible dream again!_, Rolanda thought as she slowly turned away from her class to face the pink figure in front of her.

"Madam Hooch?"

_Damn, seems pretty real!_

"Professor Umbridge, what a pleasure to see you!", Rolanda said with her best false smile on her face while the fingers of her right hand sensed the presence of her wand in the pocket of her jeans. Wait – jeans? Oh damn it, why had this pink toad had to choose today for her damn inspection, just as the house elves had unfortunately messed up the laundry, leaving her without any of her usual flying robes, forcing her to wear normal clothes. Damn it! Rolanda cursed inwardly as these disgusting eyes wandered over the appearance of the Quidditch mistress and then she scribbled something down on her note board.

"I would like to watch your lessons today, Madam Hooch. You may already heard about the fact that I am testing the whole faculty about their efficiency at teaching their classes", said Umbridge with a smile that could have turned someone into a diabetic. Oh yes, Rolanda had already heard about that – she had never seen Severus being so... well, close to kill someone wearing the colour pink and that was remarkable considering that Lockhart had been teaching at Hogwarts. Minerva had not been amused after the inspection of Transfigurations as well and if these two had their problems – what would happen to her? _Think positive, girl, think positive..._

"Why of course you may, Professor," Rolanda turned to face her class. If the pink toad was going to ridicule her for wearing jeans, she would show her. She wanted to addressed the class as another "Chrm chrm" sounded.

"What can I do for you, Dolores?", Rolanda asked, trying hard to practice her patience. The pink toad tapped her quill against the parchment and said:"There are a few questions I would like to ask you first! How long have you been teaching here at Hogwarts?"

"For about 7 years now, shortly after I left professional Quidditch", Rolanda answered.

"So... what had been your qualifications for the job?", the toad wanted to know and Rolanda felt a muscle in her own jaw twitch involuntarily and someone even muttered"Did she ever read a Quidditch guide?!"

"8 years in the League, thereof 3 with the Tutshill Tornados and 5 with the Holyhead Harpies, won the league 4 times, two times World Champion with the Irish National Team, decorated Quidditch Player of the year twice, four time chaser of the year", Rolanda listed down, her fist getting tighter around the wand in her pocket, already searching for some nasty spell to cast on the pink unimpressed thing, but fortunately (or unfortunately) she seemed to have no further questions.

"Now, class, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, wasting valuable lesson time, today I will be instructing you upon how to successfully avoid collision in the air. Now, you may have noticed my unusual dress today. Well, I have a perfectly honest reason for that - I decided it would be wise to show you what suitable clothes to wear under flying robes are, as it is of the utmost importance that health and safety is taken into consideration, and therefore jeans and a comfortable shirt provide much more sensible attire than skirts or cardigans, for example. Now, mount your brooms please!" Rolanda stole a glance at Umbridge to find her hastily scribbling and scrubbing on her clipboard. Severus had taught her well; all the banter with him had quickened the response of her mind and she was quite pleased at the outcome. Surely The High Inquisitor couldn't dispute health and safety? She made her way over to where the plump pink pig had plonked herself and addressed her as politely as she could.

"Excuse me, Professor, but we will be conducting the rest of the lesson in the air on Broomsticks. I feel that should you wish to get an accurate observation, it may be wise for you to mount a broom also." She fought off a Severus worthy smirk as the woman in front of her turned a startling shade of red and began to splutter.

"Well, erm, dearie, you see, I am not in the appropriate clothing."

"Oh dear, you didn't think wisely before coming to observe a flying lesson did you? Ah well, you'll manage. I can fly in dresses and hats and I am sure such an... Esteemed witch as yourself will manage." She tossed a broom at the witch before turning away laughing quietly to herself. That broom was one of the most uncomfortable that she had in the broom cupboard, and was very hard to ride if you weren't an expert. Rolanda grinned as she mounted her own trusty nimbus.

"Right class, how to avoid collisions!"

Rolanda enjoyed the sight as Umbridge clumsily mounted the broom, nearly tripping over and also dangerously straining the fabric of her ugly skirt in the process. This would be so much fun, she was sure about that as the class pushed off from the ground and as Umbridge did as the others, the broom shook for a moment, then he raced off with a incredible amount of speed. The High Inquisitor let out a loud scream, a high-pitched one that hurt in everyone´s eyes.

"Well, Professor, you must be more certain, show the broom who the boss is!", Rolanda screamed after the pink flash as it passed her. Then the Quidditch mistress turned to her students who were safely hovering in front of her.

"Okay, students. It is always wise to have a watching eye for your surroundings! You are lucky that Professor Umbridge is here today, now we have a unpredictable, potential collision object. Remember to watch out while we are doing our first little avoidance exercises! Quick changes of directions and full braking!"

She could see the pink toad trying to get her bucking broom under control in the corner of her left eye and on her right side the balcony of the Staff Room was visible, a black figure standing on it and she grinned to herself again.

Rolanda led her students around in sharp zigzags for a the remainder of the lesson, expertly instructing them upon how to move quickly and avoid harm, and whenever Umbridge swooped their way, Rolanda was able to demonstrate exactly how to avoid her. Eventually, Rolanda's stopwatch beeped in her pocket, it was time to dismount. She shouted for the students to do so and store their brooms correctly while Rolanda headed towards the woman in pink who looked like she was going to be sick. She also noticed that Severus had gone from the staffroom, and sighed inwardly. It was breaktime now, and he normally stayed there the entire break as she would chat to him when she arrived. She hovered gently next to Umbridge and addressed her.

"Professor, the lesson is over now. Shall I lend you the broom for a longer flight over break or are you going to dismount?"

"You wretched woman you gave me a faulty broom!"

"Not at all, Professor. Here, allow me to show you." Rolanda levitated The High Inquisitor off her broom and down towards the ground. Rolanda wanted to laugh and puke at once at her skirt blew up in the breeze as Rolanda directed her downwards. Rolanda stayed hovering on her broom above the pink toad.

"Now, I wouldn't allow any students to do this, but I will show you now, Professor, as I am qualified." Rolanda lifted her leg from her broom and looped it over the broom Umbridge had been sat on, grabbing her broom in one hand and holding the second broomstick with her other, Rolanda mounted fully and held her broomstick by her. Tapping it with her wand so it flew to her office she smiled down.

"See, Professor? I was able to air mount this broom and hover perfectly well on it. Now, if you will excuse me," Rolanda made a full circuit of the area. "See, you just need to have sufficient control of the broom. You must have lost your touch." She smiled, edging her voice with a slightly patronising tone. Umbridge's face was the colour of Satan as Rolanda dismounted safely.

"You fixed that, you fixed that! I bet it just works for you, doesn't it? I demand another member of staff use the broom!"

"But there is nobody here!" Umbridge suddenly grinned at the quidditch instructor's last remark before responding.

"Oh, but there is. Hello Severus! Can you come here a moment?"

Rolanda lost the control over her lineaments for a few seconds, but she had a perfectly neutral expression on her face as Umbridge turned to her again while Severus walked over, his cloaks ever so impressively billowing around him.

"What can I do for you, Professor Umbridge?", he asked with a uninterested voice, giving Rolanda a small nod as a greeting. The flying instructor was sure that he could see through her calm façade right into her racing mind – she tried to figure out if Severus would be able to control that broom! For Merlins sake, he was a good flyer, he had already refereed a game for her, but flying this broom was something completely different. And everybody knew how nasty he could get and considering what could happen if he was not able to fly this thing... she would always sleep with one eye open! And what if he had a bad day? Was the line above his nose showing? Gosh, it did! Rolanda gulped, panicking a little bit – she would never have a silent minute again! She was even sure that Severus and Umbridge would team up to make her life hell on earth!

"Severus", said Dolores, summoning her note board and writing down something while she spoke. "I need you to test this broom! I have the suspicion that Miss Hooch is trying to fool me about her skills and has made fun of me in front of her class!"

_Wait, where is my respect form?! Damn, I think I am already on her list... soon I will be on Severus' too..._


	2. Chapter 2

My, my, we are fast :D

Leave us your opinion! :)

* * *

Severus turned to Umbridge and nodded curtly. He had been in a mood with her all that week for mocking his teaching methods, and he was ready to take up a challenge. He had seen Rolanda's lesson, and what the broom could do, but he had also seen Rolanda's air mount as he made his way down from the castle to see her. His heart beat quickened slightly as he mentally recalled how when she performed the mount, her silky blouse had ridden up ever so slightly, allowing him to glimpse the tiniest amount of her stomach. And those jeans left little to the imagination, they were so figure hugging... Severus mentally slapped himself as he realised that he should not be having thoughts like that about a colleague. If Rolanda found out she would slap him! He felt up to the challenge, and took the broom from Rolanda.

Rolanda watched alongside Umbridge as Severus mounted the broom and kicked off. So far so good, she thought. She heaved an internal sigh of relief as Severus managed to guide the broomstick around the area confidently, his body bent slightly forward as his hair whipped backwards in the wind. Rolanda watched intently as she noted how well he positioned his legs and knees against the broom almost lovingly, guiding it softly as his hands kept him stable. After around five minutes of flying, he slowed down beside her and dismounted. Handing the broom back he raised his eyebrows to the pink toad.

"This broomstick seems fine, are you sure it is this one you rode?" The idea was there in his voice, and he noted how Rolanda picked up on it too, for her eyes were glittering madly. He stared at Umbridge while she made up her mind.

"I am completely sure about that!", Dolores answered, her girlish voice a little bit higher, a slight trace of indignation audible. Rolanda rose one eyebrow and said:"Well, I would say that your accusation was wrong, the broom is perfectly okay. I would insist you try it out for a second time, as Severus showed this one is flying as it should!"

The pink woman hesitated for a second, her eyes gliding over Rolanda´s face to Severus and then to the broom, obviously searching for a sign that showed her that the two (or three) had joined to perform some plan against her. She did not look to satisfied as she found none and ripped the broom from Rolanda´s hands, a grim expression on her face.

"Okay then! I will try it!", she hissed, stroking through her unruly hair to look acceptable and then she mounted the broom again. Rolanda looked over to Severus and could see the amused twitch of his mouth as he crossed his arms in front of his chest while he watched Umbridge adjusting her skirt. This woman had such a horrible taste! How could she wear pink to pink with pink shoes? He shot a short look at Rolanda´s clothing to soothe the burning that the pink colour caused in his eyes. But only seconds later, his senses were strained another time as Umbridge and the broom shot into the sky like a rocket, her scream echoing over the whole school grounds. Rolanda covered her ear with one hand and said:"Whoa, why so screamy. Heck, that did hurt!"

Severus smiled - a rare sight to behold - and turned to Rolanda.

"You're so evil. She won't be able to get over this for months. I wouldn't be surprised if she fails your whole lesson and has you sacked," Severus said seriously, though there was a hint of a smile in his voice. Rolanda was doubled over laughing and tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh who cares? It was worth it anyway!" She looked him up and down. "I must say, you appear to be rather good at mounting things and dealing with surprises beneath you... When do you practice?" The tone of her voice was distinctively lower than before, and Severus smiled back down at her, lowering his lips to her ear.

"Perhaps some things just come more naturally to certain people... Just as you appear to have a lovely firm grip upon the wood, and a wonderful riding technique." They both looked up into one another's eyes, before collapsing into roaring laughter. Clinging onto one another for support, they barely registered the pink clad professor zooming towards them, screaming loudly. Rolanda looked at Severus then towards the woman.

"I suppose I had better put the poor amateur out of her misery. Watch out Professor!" Rolanda pointed her wand at the broom, bringing it and its rider safely back to the ground.

As soon as Umbridge had the stable ground under her feet again she stumbled towards the Quidditch mistress, pointing at her with her finger.

"You! You did that on purpose!", she cried out, trying to stand upright. "This broom surely was jinxed!"

"Professor, I flew this broom, Madam Hooch flew this broom – it is perfectly alright!", Severus said calmly, seeing a bit of danger for Rolanda coming up.

"And you had nothing to say about my teaching style. The lesson aim has been reached safely by all students", Rolanda added after deciding that it was probably the best way to come over the logical way, showing off that she was making a good job. Umbridge glared at her, then she murmured something that Rolanda could not understand, turned on her heel and walked off towards the castle. Rolanda looked at Severus, not able to cover that she was at least a little bit worried about being kicked out and asked:"Did you understand what she said?"

Severus shook his head as they watched her retreating form. Rolanda shrugged and sent the broom into the broom cupboard. Severus stood behind her, awkwardly hovering. She turned and addressed him.

"Look, Severus, break is nearly over and we won't have time to get to the staffroom. Why don't you come into my office and I'll see if I've got any coffee or something in. And you can tell me why you originally came to see me. Unless you just wanted a close up of my skinny jeans because the staffroom was too far away?" She winked before disappearing into her little office area by the broom shed. Severus stood flabbergasted for a moment, before collecting his thoughts and following behind her, just in time to see her leaning into a low down cupboard searching for something for them to consume. Severus coughed pointedly. She turned, and handed him a ginger newt.

"Don't tell Minerva these are from her secret stash, she would kill me. Now, what is it?"

"I was coming to ask how your observed lesson had gone but clearly none of us know now. Unless we can somehow trick her into telling us, or getting Albus to have a look or something. So now I will just have a share of your goods."

"I beg your pardon? Sorry, Severus, but I have a lesson to teach and as do you. Maybe another time." She struck a flirty pose against the wall, deliberately overdoing it as Severus turned bright red at his slip up of word choice. Why didn't he think before he spoke to her?! He choked out some strangled apology, before a clock chimed signalling the end of break and he hurried away.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter, we are having quite a muse it seems! :) Honestly, we are pretty fast :D

Leave us your opinion! We are happy about every review! :)

* * *

Two hours later, shortly after lunchtime, Rolanda made her way towards the staffroom, seeking for some company on her free afternoon – and maybe also to see Severus. It had been wonderful to embarrass him a little bit, it was so much fun to see him blush.

As she entered she was happy that Umbridge was not present, in fact she had not seen her since she had left the flying lesson, but who would have been sad about that? Severus sat in his usual seat reading the Daily Prophet with great concentration while Poppy chatted with Septima and in one corner of the room sat Minerva and Albus, like so many times before, wrapped around each other as if they were one person. These two never made any effort to hide their feelings, sometimes it was really annoying! Rolanda casually sat down in the chair opposite to Severus after she had fetched a cup of coffee and read the backside of the newspaper which he coincidentally held just in the right position, making it easy to see everything. She took a sip of her coffee, burning her tongue on the hot liquid and she cursed, guiding Severus attention to her. Maybe she was hallucinating or he actually blushed a little bit in the first few seconds, their last conversation still in mind, but then he looked cool as always.

"Nice to see that The Wasps are doing well this season," she nodded towards the back cover which she had just read.

"You would say that," Severus retorted, "from what I've heard, you got rather close after your away win with the seeker... Good at getting in small places was he?" Rolanda glared at him, her mind going at a mile a minute. How on earth had Severus found out about that little... Scenario?

"Been stalking me a while then have you? Are you jealous?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Jealous? Not at all, and I wasn't stalking you at all. Word travels. Almost as fast as him, I'll presume?" He smirked and returned to his newspaper. He had won that particular battle.

In the corner, Minerva was sat very close to Albus. More precisely, she was sat on Albus. Umbridge had left for a while to go and harass some other poor soul, so she was cherishing every moment of closeness with Albus. She whispered in his ear:"Rolanda and Severus are flirting again." Albus raised his eyes from where they had been resting on her face, and nodded in agreement.

"One would think those two could see the attraction they have, my dear, wouldn't you?" He moved his hand up her arm and smiled at her warmly. "I have some paperwork to do. Will you be joining me or staying here in the hope that dear old Dolores, your best friend returns?" He pecked her on the lips as she laughed softly, before climbing off him and walking out of the room, Albus following. As he passed Rolanda and Severus, Albus couldn't help but notice the way they were glaring at one another. Chuckling to himself, he exited the room.

Rolanda´s glare was furious and the fact that Severus was definitely grinning triumphantly behind his newspaper did not make things any better. She hated it to loose a battle against him because he would poke into it ever and ever again – well, okay, she did the same thing if she won, but this was something else!

Slowly, to avoid Severus to get suspicious, she stood up, acting as if she was heading towards the kitchen-counter on which the teachers had their cookie supply, but then, as she passed Severus, she "tripped" over something and spilled some of the hot coffee over Severus leg. Unfortunately she really tripped over something as she wanted to go on walking.

Severus dropped his newspaper and glared at her, waving his wand to remove the hot coffee from his leg. Rolanda meanwhile lay sprawled about on the floor, entangled in his long robes and covered in steaming hot liquid which made her blouse stick to her and go rather transparent. Severus was not sure where to place his gaze. As he was shifting about and Rolanda was trying (and failing) to get up, Dolores Umbridge appeared in the doorway of the staffroom. She looked down at Rolanda and Severus, who were turning a startling shade of red as they realised that it looked like Rolanda had been climbing from underneath Severus and was wearing a clear top. Umbridge smiled.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?"

Rolanda cursed the universe and her own urge to challenge Severus all the time. Poppy and Septima stared at them with wide eyes – Rolanda was sure that they would spread this moment around the whole faculty as soon as they were able to leave the room.

Severus tried not to look at Rolanda as he was sure that he would not be able to prevent his eyes from wandering to her bra... _hmm... who thought that she would wear such nice things for flying... HEY, look up!_ Rolanda crossed her arms in front of her chest to cover a little bit of her underwear and gulped hard – this situation was horrible!

"Dolores... I... I just had a little... accident", Rolanda stuttered. "T-tripped over..."

She felt as if she was back in school, caught while walking around after the curfew and was now facing Filius' unhappy expression and his reproachful silence – but Dolores did not remain quiet!

"Miss Hooch, I would care to remind you that appearing from beneath another member of staff's robes while completely see through is highly inappropriate and an incredibly serious issue. Should the students find out, you would no longer be a role model to them."

"But, Professor, you have to understand, I slipped over and dropped my coffee, look! The mug is here!"

"The mug is irrelevant. And how do you expect me to believe that story. Knowing your... Sociable past during professional quidditch, I find that you merely slipped very difficult to believe."

"Believe what you will, for my version is the truth!"

"Excuse me, if I may intervene?" A voice drawled. Everybody looked at the potions master, who turned to address Umbridge. "Her story is entirely correct. Please, give me some sort of credit, Professor. Do you really think I would voluntarily let her get so close to me? And here in the staffroom of all places!" Rolanda was confused. She had thought he was about to save her from a fate worse than death, and, in a way he had, since Dolores was now smiling patronisingly at her. But his remarks were just, well, insensitive. So without another word, Rolanda got up and left the staffroom, with a few words explaining how she was going to change. She didn't notice his eyes on her as she exited.

Rolanda sped through the hallways faster then she had ever done before. She simply wanted to get some distance between herself and the staffroom – well, to be exact, as much as possible. As soon as the portrait that was the entrance to her rooms closed behind her, she released all the feelings she had been holding inside for the run and tears swelled up in her eyes while she roughly tossed the doors to her closet open and pulled her favourite shirt, a oversized Holyhead Harpies shirt, out. She freed herself from her damp blouse and wanted to put on the shirt, but then her anger and hurt took over and she started to cry, her bare back skittering along the wall as she lowered herself into a sitting position on the floor, hugging her knees. Rolanda rarely cried, but she had had enough for today... Umbridge, the damned pink toad who seemed to have tasted blood concerning her, she was sure about that... and then there was Severus who had acted like the elephant in the porcelain store! Did he ever noticed that he hurt someone with his remarks? Hell, why did she even care about his words?! He was Severus Snape, the man who liked to be alone, to have everyone on a safe distance and she knew that, but why had his words had such a painful impact on her?!

She stayed in her position for some time, thankful that she had no afternoon classes that day. Tears dropped from her eyes like rain from the clouds, making watery trails over her bare skin and bra. She curled up in a ball, crying softly to herself. Why did the pink toad of awfulness have to be at Hogwarts? Why did Severus have to confuse her so much? Why were Minerva and Albus so content with one another? Why did word travel so fast? Why was Rolanda letting her past catch up with her? So many unanswered questions whirled round and round her mind, as she rocked herself backwards and forwards. At around the time that the rest of the castle would be going to have their evening meal, Rolanda drifted into unconsciousness, curled up on the floor of her room with a quidditch shirt beside her. She looked the picture of an upset child with a cuddle blanket.

The whole of the staff settled down for their meal, aside from one member of the faculty, who nobody had seen for some time. Severus picked at his food awkwardly, feeling a touch concerned for the absent member. Albus whispered comforting words to Minerva, who was fretting over her friend, although he was careful to not be too obvious in front of the students. Only one staff member did not seem to be worried.

"Oh dear me, it appears our resident celebrity gone wrong is absent. Is the food not to the liking of her delicate palette? My my my, she is letting herself go." Umbridge commented, not noticing the death glares the rest of the staff gave her as she stuffed her mouth with food.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your constant reviewing! :)

We hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Soon after the meal had ended Minerva made her way to Rolanda´s rooms, quite concerned about the younger woman after she had learned from Poppy what had happened in the staffroom a little bit earlier this afternoon. Rolanda was a proud, strong woman, but Minerva feared that she must have reached her breaking point after Umbridge´s comments and foremost Severus' words – when would these two finally see the feelings they harboured for each other?!

Minerva let herself into Rolanda´s rooms after there had been no response to her knocking.

The image which met Minerva was one of utter melancholy. Rolanda was curled up around an oversized shirt wearing only half of her clothes. In her sleep she snuffled and spluttered quite a bit and Minerva had ideas that the dreams Rolanda was having were anything but pleasant. Minerva's heart went out to her friend completely, and she made her way over to her, sitting down beside her and rubbing her back softly. The younger woman slowly awoke, and turned to face Minerva with the face of a lost child. For one, all of the confidence of the woman who had posed for magazines and educated young students was gone, to be replaced by a much bleaker image of somebody who was confused, upset and hurt. Minerva smiled at Rolanda, and took the shirt gently from her hands. Pulling it over Rolanda's head gently, Minerva addressed her softly.

"Now, Rolanda, something has happened, and I will not leave until we get to the bottom of all of your problems."

"I am not entirely sure what my problems are though, Minerva."

"I have time. I will figure everything out with you."

"Thanks so much,"

"No problem. That's what friends are for." Minerva smiled warmly at the woman before her. "Now, come and tell old auntie Minerva what's wrong."

Rolanda sat up and rubbed her hurting hips a little bit, then she leaned her head against the wall, a exhausted sigh escaping her lips.

"I... well, first, there is Umbridge..."

"Oh, I already heard about your inspection", Minerva chuckled, her cheeks reddening a bit. "That was utterly brilliant, Ro! But also a bit risky and now she will watch every single one of your movements!"

"I know, I should not have but... it felt so good...", Rolanda gave her a sad smile and opened her messy ponytail.

"But now she is becoming really mean... she called you our "celebrity" while dinner and mocked you..."

"And she indirectly called me a slut, I know, I am not dumb nor deaf", Rolanda muttered. "But that was so long ago, my professional career was nearly 8 years ago! And still people are riding around on the affairs I had back then!"

"You mean Umbridge and Severus!", Minerva said and grinned a little bit as she saw how Rolanda flinched a little bit as she mentioned the potions master.

"I am not like that anymore! I am..."

"A nearly 33 year old woman with a shining individuality and a big mouth that likes to challenge the wrong people and sometimes behaves like a teenager? And you have to admit, you still are extremely flirty – look at how you are talking with Severus!"

Rolanda could barely believe what she was hearing. She didn't flirt with Severus! Did she? She was well aware of the joking and comments between them, but she always thought it was just ironic banter. Only that morning she had been laughing alongside him as they made innuendos about riding a broomstick. She enjoyed his company, granted, but that was mainly because of his deliciously wicked sense of humour which she had discovered - he could seductively talk about hand technique upon poles with the best of them, and not many people knew it. She also liked his dry sense of sarcastic humour which he used to his advantage in staff meetings and lessons. But she didn't like him as more than that - a hilarious companion - did she? She turned to Minerva, tears welling in her eyes again.

"I don't care for him that way Minerva, I don't think. I just wish he didn't know all about my old ways. I was young... Impressionable... Riding on fame... And half of the stories are wildly exaggerated rumours I didn't bother to deny anyway. I wasn't as bad as some think. Anyhow, Albus hired me here, and the students don't bring it up. So why should the staff?" She snuffled loudly into her shirt. Minerva looked at the woman with pity in her eyes and conjured her a clean cotton handkerchief.

"Believe what you will, Rolanda, but you need to understand that sometimes people bring up our pasts to tease us. Severus may have been doing just that. You may not have realised though if that... That... Bitch hadn't made highly inappropriate comments against you in the first place. Don't be angry with him. It isn't worth it. Direct it towards the Minister's number one fan instead." Rolanda smirked through her tears at Minerva.

"Is that really what you think, or do you just want me to beat up the pink toad by sending her on a broom directed at the whomping willow?" Minerva laughed and hugged her friend.

"Both. Now, don't be angry with him. I must leave."

"Albus calls, does he?"

"Now that's the sarcastic little witch I like to see! Don't be angry!"

"I can't stay angry with him for long anyway," Rolanda murmured softly to herself as Minerva went away. Unbeknownst to her, Minerva had heard, and she shook her head incredulously as she shut the door.

"And she says she doesn't have feelings for him," she muttered.

* * *

Severus was extremely nervous. He had waited in a nearby classroom until he had seen Minerva leaving Rolanda´s rooms and then he had walked up to the portrait, sorting out the sentences he wanted to say to her. Lacking the knowledge about her password, he knocked, the portrait eyeing him with a questioning look. The portrait opened and the words he had wanted to say slipped out of his mind as he saw Rolanda: her golden eyes were swollen and red, her blonde hair a mess and make-up was smeared over her face. He had never ever seen her so miserable before and he felt guilty that he had done his bit to this.

"Oh no, you are one of the last persons I want to see right now!", Rolanda said with a weak voice as she saw who was standing in the hallway staring at her. She had said she would not be angry with him for long – but for right now she still was! All she wanted was little bit time on her own, a ton of chocolate bars and a bottle of liquor to throw a little bit of mist over what had happened today! But no – Severus had to come and confuse her once again with this expression on his face!

She looked into his eyes and saw something unfamiliar there - she couldn't quite place what it was, but it definitely wasn't laughter. She laughed weakly as he stood there, looking out of place amongst the colourful decor of her room, the walls covered in various quidditch shirts and towels and scarves and hats and goodness knows what else. His black presence filled a huge gap in the wall, once again reminding Rolanda of how he had thrown a dark shadow into her somewhat glorious past. She eyed him up and down and part of her broke inside.

"Come in, why don't you, and shut the door. I forgot you're not aware of the costs of heating places since you're so cold down in that dungeon." He flinched at her words and entered as she instructed, still hovering uncomfortably. She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I came to... To... Say that the comments I made were insensitive. I meant them harmlessly but I am afraid, given the context, they were crude and uncalled for." He bowed his head meekly, and she felt a strange sensation in the vicinity of her ribcage.

"It's fine. I won't let that toad get at me so much in future. I overreacted somewhat I reckon. Maybe I'm menopausal." It was his turn to laugh then.

"You? Menopausal? You're barely even thirty. You're still practically a teenager. I would say it was more puberty taking over." He responded, easily slipping into their usual teasing manner. She threw the handkerchief at him. Unfortunately for her, or fortunately for him, it just wafted to the floor a few centimetres from its starting point. Rolanda smirked.

"Don't push it, or next time it will be something much heavier. A cauldron, perhaps?"

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Something tells me that you me-AGGH!" Severus suddenly found himself being thrown backwards as the witch in front of him leapt like a lion to its pray towards him. Unexpected, surprising and incredibly forceful, Severus quickly found himself in a crumpled heap of laughter upon the floor, his robes spread about around him and the quidditch mistress on top of him, laughing as if her sides would split into and looking considerably happier than when he had entered not half an hour ago. He was just pulling his arms from their spreadeagled position to place around her when a noise sounded from the doorway.

"Hem, hem. It would appear I am interrupting something."

Oh dear.


	5. Chapter 5

This one is a little bit shorter but don´t worry, it is as good as the others ;) And we would like to thank TheUnnamedAvatar and SleepIsForTheWeak for your constant reviewing :)

We hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Rolanda felt her cheeks starting to glow and in a matter of seconds she must have turned the colour of a tomato. Damn it, why had Umbridge had to appear in the most ill-timed moments? Did she sensed if someone was entering a situation in which she wanted to catch them?! She was a bloody moment-destroyer! Rolanda was not sure what would have happened between Severus and her if pinky girl had not come, but she would have been happy to be able to experience that!

_Okay, stay cool..._, she thought and moved off Severus and got to her feet, forcing a unimpressed look to her own face.

"Dolores! How nice of you to come and ask me how I am doing! I was just showing Severus how I got out of the way of a bludger during the World Cup end game! It was a rather funny story, you know?", she said, grinning down at the pink woman. The High Inquisitor did not say anything, just shot a nasty look at them before she turned on her heel and scampered away.

Rolanda looked at Severus who was still sitting on the floor, a flabbergasted expression on his face and she managed to give him a crooked smile.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk in his office, trying to finish a important letter, but somehow he did not managed to hold his concentration together for long as his blue eyes wandered from the parchment over to the woman that was seated on a small couch to his right. Minerva smiled at him, her green eyes twinkling happily. She had opened her long black hair and freed from the tight bun it flowed over her shoulders, making her look younger then ever. He sighed and put his quill away – this woman had him totally wrapped around her little finger! Slowly he stood up and walked over to her to steal a kiss from her, but just as their faces were inches away from each other, the door flew open with a loud bang and a pink clothed small witch entered the room.

Umbridge filled the entire doorway of the headmaster's office, her mind filled with her next speech. Albus stood up and greeted her courteously.

"Why hello, Professor. May I offer you a seat? Or perhaps a drink?" He brushed past Minerva on his way to the small table in the corner, his hand gently caressing her shoulder. Minerva herself had charmed her hair back up into its usual bun and was glaring at the woman who had just disturbed her kiss. She had waited far too long for Albus, and wanted to make up as much lost time as possible. How dare the woman be so rude! Umbridge sat herself down, and began speaking as Albus gave her a small sherry. Minerva mouthed at him 'is that the one with the poison in?' to which he smiled and shook his head discreetly before coming and sitting next to her.

"I have come here to make you aware of a new rule I as The High Inquisitor am putting into place regarding staff interactions." Albus felt Minerva stiffen beneath his arm. She had tried ever so hard to keep the ghastly woman from finding out about her and Albus, and she was clearly worried. Umbridge continued. "I have decided that Miss Hooch and Mr Snape are much too... Flamboyant... In displaying their relationship. From now on, all inter-staff relationships are forbidden! And the children will be made to know also!"

"But Dolores, let me just remind you of the age old privacy contract of the school, which forbids students knowing the private lives of the staff. So your rule cannot happen, I am afraid." He smiled as kindly as possible while Minerva delighted in the fact that the high and mighty toad clearly didn't know everything about Hogwarts.

"That's such a shame, isn't it, that an age old rule which has been known about for generations had to get in the way. Perhaps more planning next time?" She smiled patronisingly at her nemesis, who gave her a steely glare.

"I shall just have to separate these public displays of affection myself. Why, I just entered Miss Hooch's chambers to find her fully atop the man, supposedly showing him a quidditch dodge. I have had enough with those two and quidditch dodges. And I cannot think why you hired her. Such a childish trollop. She acts like a teenager."

"That would probably be because she is practically a teenager in comparison to you, and you cannot punish them for what you saw because a) you have no proof that what she said was incorrect, b) it was in her private quarters and you are forbidding public displays of affection and c) why shouldn't Hogwarts hire her when she is qualified for the job and incredibly talented. The ministry employed you, and you are neither, hence why you cannot punish her. Now, if you'll excuse me." Minerva rose and exited the office, leaving Hogwarts' lasted visitor fuming. She brushed her hand through her hair and rose from the armchair she was sitting in with some difficulty, before flouncing out of the office. Albus shook his head to himself. He was glad he was on the right side of Minerva McGonagall.


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter, we hope you enjoy it :) And once again thank you for your reviews :)

* * *

Minerva smirked to herself as she walked through the hallways of the castle towards Rolanda´s rooms. Umbridge might be getting worse with every hour, but the stories... Rolanda on top of Severus? She needed to investigate that! This had to be some interesting story and she had to tell her friend about the conversation in Albus' office as well!

Arriving in front of the portrait she asked herself if Rolanda was alone – what if she disturbed something? She giggled inwardly, then she simply knocked.

"You forgot something? Oh, Minerva...", Rolanda said with a surprised expression and stepped back to let her friend in.  
"Don´t sound so disappointed about that it is only me, Rolanda!", Minerva grinned and eyed the two glasses on Rolanda´s coffee table. "Ro, you are really trying to strain Umbridge to her borders, right?"

"I don´t know what you are talking about", the younger woman answered innocently while putting the two glasses away.

"How come the toad did catch you two while you were sitting atop Severus? And why were you atop him?"

Rolanda blushed a little bit by the memory – she did not know why she had done this! But it had been kind of fun and the look in his eyes as he had raised his arms... what if...

"Okay, dreamy girly, stop that, I am talking to you! Tell me!"

"Minerva, how come you know about that?"

"Because Umbridge came into Albus' office right after the incident to share her thoughts about a non-fraternisation rule because she thought that Severus and you are way to open about your "relationship"."

"How come she did not nab you two being atop of each other? Ouuch!"

Minerva glared at her and rubbed the hand with which she had punched Rolanda into the side.

"Stop making your dirty comments, Ro! Spare them for Severus and better tell me how it came to this interesting position and I´ll tell you more about Umbridge´s ideas to stop you two!"

Rolanda sighed, knowing that the woman had a point, and smiled at her.

"Well, he came shortly after you left to apologise for stuff, but I wasn't really angry with him anymore since you'd made me realise how I was angry at the pink toad, not him. We were just teasing one another, and I threatened to throw something heavy at him. It turned out the heavy thing was me."

"I beg your pardon? You threw yourself at Severus?"

"Well yes, but not in... That way... It was just funny to surprise him. Umbridge clearly didn't see it that way," Rolanda exhaled noisily. The pink clothed woman was really annoying her! Minerva quirked an eyebrow at Rolanda.

"I don't just throw myself at random people though, and something must have happened once little miss pinky pie had left. What, pray tell?"

"Oh, nothing much. We just had a bit of a drink and a chat. Back to being friends, you know?" Rolanda smiled genuinely then, and Minerva really could see how important his presence was in her friend's life. Rolanda shook her head. "Stupid cow. That rule will affect you and Albus more than me and him. What's she going to do?"

"Well, she was going to use public humiliation, but Albus kindly reminded her of the age old staff privacy rule-"

"Age old? It isn't all that ancient. But that one would be important to him, ow! Okay, I'll stop making jabs at you two! Carry on!"

"Well, yes, but now she's just going to keep an eye on staff and ensure that they aren't being too... Public... With their displays of affection. So next time you go throwing yourself on top of the potions master, fully lock the room first." She winked at Rolanda, and now it was her turn to get a slap for making a jab, but Minerva just laughed. "Well, I shall see you about Rolanda. I have a headmaster waiting. Hopefully alone, now."

"Don't forget to lock the door!" Rolanda called behind her, gaining her a withering glare from Minerva.

* * *

Albus was not waiting for Minerva. As much as he longed for some silent hours with her, he simply had to talk to Severus about Rolanda´s and his behaviour. Albus was concerned that Umbridge would be searching for every tiny little straw that would make her able to punish the two or even give her the permission to fire them and Albus was not willing to loose any of them.

Severus was more then surprised to see Albus as he opened the portrait to his rooms, but led him in.

"It is rare that you are visiting me, Albus. Especially since you are Minerva's!"

"Oh, I thought it could be time for a little talk, Severus."

"Ah?"

"Dolores paid me a visit. She was not in a good mood."

"Let me guess: Minerva wasn´t to happy either afterwards?"

"Oh, afterwards she was amused. But don´t try to distract me from the actual topic, Severus!", Albus smiled kindly at Severus, but still his blue eyes made it very clear that he was serious about his visit.

"And what would the topic be? Seems urgent."

"Not that way... She just... Leapt at me."

"Oh? And?"

"Nothing, Dolores appeared."

"Do you wish something had happened?"

"I have no idea. It was just awkward. She seemed to get the wrong idea."

"She did. She's thinking of making a rule about quelling staff relationships as she believes that you and Rolanda are... Involved." Severus began to splutter wildly.

"Involved? That's insane! We are nothing more than acquaintances!"

"Well, think what you what, Dolores will not be stopped."

"How is this fair? You are involved and she doesn't punish you!"

"Because I am subtle at displaying my affections. You are not."

"I do not have any affections!"

"If you say so, my boy. Right, good day to you." Severus glared at Albus as he winked at him whilst leaving the dungeons, leaving the potions master to mull over his thought alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter! We hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday and Rolanda, who had ever since been a week-end lover, was looking forward to a nice shopping afternoon with Minerva. In fact, the two women could not stop talking about which shops they had to visit during the whole breakfast and all the male staff members were shooting them awkward glances as they giggled about some "hot shopkeeper guy" - well, two stares were slightly... jealous. It could have become a nice day if Umbridge had not had some other plans. Before the pink terreur left to restrict some students from visiting Hogsmeade she announced that there would be a important staff meeting at 10'o'clock – subject urgent. Nobody had a good feeling as the teachers sat down at the conference table in the staff room, waiting for Umbridge to arrive. Rolanda gave Severus, who was sitting in his usual chair opposite to her, a small smile as she saw his dark expression; it was clear that he was concerned.

Umbridge stood at the head of the table and thought it necessary to make her already incredibly obvious presence known with a little cough, to which all staff members rolled their eyes. She eyed the table up and down, staying for a while on Severus and Rolanda, before addressing the whole group.

"Now, it has come to my attention that some students are getting somewhat... Distracted... From their studies. I find this an appalling fact, and I fully intend to stop it. Too many students are becoming involved with one another publicly, and I feel that the staff should set an example by not having anything other than professional relationships. This is so that there absolutely no chance whatsoever that the impressionable young students will be able to take influence and begin embracing in hallways and such like, and they will be fully concentrated on their studies. Is that perfectly clear?" She smiled sickeningly. Some of the adults looked a little uncomfortable. Rolanda could see Albus smiling comfortingly at Minerva, and Severus didn't miss the hurried glance shared between Pomona and Filius. He had always known about those two being close... All the staff nodded solemnly until the dreaded pink blob exited the room to tell the students about her ban on public relationships. Hagrid opened his mouth.

"Honestly, yerd think wit' 'er always bein' in pink she'd like love, wouldn't ya? How's a school like Hogwarts s'posed to run wi'out love, Headmaster?" Albus shook his head sadly.

"Love cannot be quelled, Hagrid. She can ban public relations, but I do believe that the castle will just lend itself better to private relations, Hogwarts thrives on love, and love is a force that no spell, charm or curse can stop. So let us allow her to occupy herself with her latest scheme. As long as everyone keeps their relationships behind closed doors, all should be well." He smiled, before rising. "Now, I presume we can get about our previous schedules?"

As soon as Albus had finished the sentence a small explosion happened and a stack of pink papers appeared in front of him.

"Oh... hm, seems like Dolores changed the teaching schedules!", Albus wondered, seeing Minerva´s paper on top. He waved his wand and the papers flew over the table to the respective owner, everyone making their anger audible.

"She can´t just change the teaching plans! Now we have to give every student a new schedule!", Minerva hissed, eyeing the piece of parchment in front of her. Rolanda looked over hers and saw how Severus shoved his away, his lips being a tight line. A short look confirmed that Dolores had made sure that Severus and she would have no free lesson together and that their breaks would be impossible to be spend together.

"Now THIS is childish!", Rolanda said, pointing on Severus' schedule and then on hers. Albus looked at them with a soothing glance and said:"If she want´s it like that we can do little about that. But I remembered something: I decided that we should have a Halloween Ball to cheer everyone up. Heads of the Houses, you know what that means: dancing lessons to be scheduled within the next week! And now enjoy your weekends and don´t spend to much money while shopping."

He smiled at Minerva and Rolanda before he left the room, picking a lemon drop out of his pocket while Severus looked not really happy about the news that they would have a Halloween Ball.

* * *

All throughout the next week Rolanda spent her lessons teaching the students everything she could, and as Halloween approached, she began to supervise the quidditch practices for each house team. She barely had any freetime at all, and she still had to consider what costume she was going to wear for the Halloween ball! Rolanda loved gatherings and parties and generally enjoyed the joyous atmosphere, drinking in the chatter and dancing almost as quickly as she took advantage of the drinks on offer. She didn't drink alcohol excessively, as she was well aware how that could affect her career, and she was determined to stay totally sober throughout the Halloween ball in order to ensure that the pink meatball could find no fault in her.

One evening after the Gryffindor quidditch practice, Rolanda decided to have a soothing fly around the grounds of Hogwarts. She wasn't having the time of her life currently, as her free lessons never clashed with any other teachers', so she had nobody but Filch to keep her company. And he mainly spent his spare time in the library with Irma Pince anyway. Rolanda zoomed around the castle, concentrating on her flying and the little sounds of the castle and its grounds. Her ears picked up the familiar tune of a traditional waltz, and she traced it to an antichamber of the Great Hall. There was a small window there, and as she steadied her broom she peered through and saw Severus attempting to teach a seventh year Slytherin girl how to dance properly. She laughed lightly to herself as she noticed the pained expression on his face, and how jerky his movements were. She wasn't aware that Severus could not dance, and she was going to pull him up on it immediately. That is, until she remembered the schedule in her pocket. The ghastly pink what that stayed the same pastel shade no matter how many times she tried to charm or transfigure it away. Soon, the music stopped, and Severus sent the girl on her way. Rolanda tapped on the little window which was no more than a metre squared, and laughed as Severus jumped slightly, before heading to it and opening it. When he saw her, Severus' jaw dropped entirely.

"Boo!" Rolanda grinned cheekily. "I found you!"

"We are not meant to see one another," Severus commented dryly.

"Oh, come off it. You're glad to see me. You just don't like the idea that I've seen how bad you are at dancing. Now I can see why you avoid social occasions!" Rolanda laughed as Severus turned beetroot and quirked an eyebrow.

"Can't dance? I bet I can dance as well as the men you've spent your time with. No matter what you just saw."

"Oh, that was a hallucination was it?"

"No, I just... Need... The right partner... You see, it has to feel... Right...for me to dance right. The right partner. Yes..." Severus stammered as Rolanda raised her eyebrows.

"Well then, I shall find you at the Halloween ball." Rolanda froze suddenly as she heard a voice below her.

"You see, Albus, my rules work a treat, and I must totally use them for the ball. Yes, shall we go this way back to the castle, round this corner..."

"Umbridge!" Rolanda swore under her breath as she realised that if she was caught not in the castle she would be in more trouble. "Move!" She quickly dove through the window, pulling her broom behind her. She landed on top of Severus again, and lay flat against him, looking into his eyes for what seemed like hours before she tentatively got off again and shut the window. "Thanks, I owe you." She hugged him briefly. "Now, I had better make myself scarce before she comes and finds me with you again. Not that anything is going on, of course." She smiled and rushed out of the room, her broomstick turned into a flask of hot milk until she was safely in her chambers again. Severus stared at the door she had left out of for a while, before shaking his head. For once in his life, Severus Snape was totally and utterly confused.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, people, you are great: we have reached about 1,180 views within a week! Thank you, that is amazing :)

Here is the next chapter :)

* * *

Rolanda was a little bit disappointed that she had not had any opportunity to mock Severus about his dancing style until the Friday before the Halloween Ball as she had once again not seen him since his last dancing lessons, but she had heard that he had, out of frustration because his students had not showed much motivation to learn how to dance properly, scheduled a last-minute lesson for the hopeless ones – he had to prevent that everyone would laugh about the Slytherins.

She would have loved to be a fly at the wall during the lesson, but she had had a private appointment and she had only told Albus about it as she had not looked forward to Umbridge mocking her fame again – it was a photo shooting and a interview with the magazines 'Quidditch Today' and 'Witch Weekly' as they had nominated her for another award honouring her active years and made a little report about her. She had enjoyed the styling and how everyone had made her comfortable without the big buzz and she could not deny that she liked it, but she was sure that she also would be happy without her being a person of a certain fame.

After returning from London late in the afternoon she immediately sneaked towards the dancing room, but her hopes of seeing Severus in his slightly uncomfortable situation were minimized as the music stopped and a few students left the room towards their common room.

Severus sighed in relief as the students left the room. He hated to teach dancing as much as the students hated classic dance, therefore it was some ordeal for all of them.

"Do you really know what would help you teaching them how to dance, Severus? If you would learn dancing yourself – you are not smooth enough!"

He twitched a little bit as he suddenly heard the familiar voice of Rolanda behind him and he rolled his eyes and turned around, already a nasty comment on his lips, but as he saw there standing in the doorway his mind turned blank.

Rolanda wondered why he was staring at her as if she was is worst nightmare – did she have something in her face? She slowly looked down to check her outfit and then she remembered that she had not changed out of her shooting outfit after arriving at Hogwarts, so that she still wore the white dress with blue flowers on it, the matching black high heels, the beautiful make-up highlighting her eyes and lips while her hair was flowing over her shoulders in long curls. She gulped, not sure how she should interpret his stare and decided to wake him from his stunned condition.

"Ah, seeking for arguments because you cannot deny you are not smooth enough when you are dancing?", she grinned, trying to act as confident as she could, but his reaction had made her a little bit insecure – had they overdone it? Did she not look like herself anymore? Would he please be so grateful and STOP STARING?! She shifted her weight nervously from one foot to the other.

Severus stared at her, his mind utterly blank as he tried to commit the image of her to memory. She looked absolutely stunning. He hadn't really seen her in more of a formal style of dress before, and if this was a teaser for the Halloween ball... He wasn't sure he would be able to control himself around her. Not that he liked her as anything more than a friend of course, he reminded himself. And she definitely had no feelings for him. So he should probably just reply and stop staring at... Wow, that dress really clung in all the right places... All of a sudden, a cough sounded behind them, and a familiar figure approached.

"Excuse me, but shouldn't dancing be over now? Severus? Oh. Rolanda." Dolores Umbridge stood dumbfounded for a moment as she realised who the woman was. And why was she dressed like she was, she asked herself. With Severus? She narrowed her eyes. "Why are you dressed like the minister has invited you to tea, Miss Hooch? And why are you two conversing in a public corridor?" Rolanda panicked slightly.

"I can assure you we have held no conversation, I was just entering the castle. I've been out as I had an in...a date. I've been on a date!" Rolanda made up quickly, hoping that Umbridge would believe her. The pink clad witch smiled condescendingly at Rolanda and nodded.

"Well, well, well, which lucky gentleman got a piece of celebrity today? I am surprised you're back so early knowing your record. Did he appreciate your Minister's tea attire?" Rolanda wanted so dearly to punch the woman before her square in the jaw, but managed to keep her cool and resort to sarcasm as her number one tool.

"I must say, above anything in those comments, I am most hurt by the idea that you think I would wear this for the Minister. This is so not the right outfit for that, and if you wear things like this to meet the Minister I am surprised you're so close. Unless you have other methods of winning his approval? Now, if you'll excuse me." Rolanda quickly walked away before Umbridge could properly digest the previous remark and hex her into oblivion. She passed Severus who was looking a little disgruntled. Had it been something she had said?

Rolanda fumed and she would have loved to kill Umbridge. Was this woman spying her out so she could bust in every time she was trying to have a innocent talk with Severus? They were colleagues, colleagues did talk to each other! Had Umbridge ever heard about a healthy work climate?!

The sound of her heels echoed on the stone walls as she walked through the hallways with a remarkable speed. She did not know what she had hoped would happen if she surprised Severus, wearing this outfit... her mind had tricked her so she would forget to change, that was clear. But his reaction had clearly showed that he had no feelings for her, right? Her anger was constantly rising and she cursed everything she could think of right now.

Severus tried to fight the feelings of disappointment and hurt that were boiling up inside of him. His jaw tightened as the image of Rolanda holding hands with some other guy appeared in his head. How stupid of him to believe that a woman like Rolanda would dress up like that for someone like him!

"This woman... the only for her getting any dates is because she is famous out of some dubious reasons!", Umbridge, about whom he had completely forgotten, suddenly said, a dark expression on her face, but then she shot Severus a sweet smile:"But it is nice to see that I won´t have any problems with her in the future if she is able to hold on to this poor man... I can´t understand how anybody could get along with her."

Severus looked incredulously at Umbridge. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black! He very nearly made a snide response about how the woman in front of him was just jealous, but instead thought better of it, and quickly walked away. When he was in the next corridor he picked up the pace. He knew that Rolanda would have been heading to the staffroom, and he hoped to catch her. He remembered a secret passage ahead, and ducked down it. He sprinted along it and arrived at the other end just as Rolanda was stalking towards the classroom. He reached out and pulled her in, quelling her screams by putting his hand over her mouth. When she saw it was him, Severus smiled internally when he saw her relax. Her eyes still flashed though.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Severus realised that was a very good question indeed. Why had he just raced the quidditch mistress around the school and dragged her into a dark corridor. His mouth opened.

"I just wanted to tell you that... Well... You look very nice. And, well, I want you to know that I... Am sorry for Umbridge speaking to you like that. It was wrong." He felt foolish for following her. What was he saying?

"You don't have to apologise every time she insults me in your presence, you know. Though I appreciate the sentiment. It would appear that there's a heart under there somewhere." She placed her hand on his chest, and Severus felt his pulse increase somewhat, and prayed she wouldn't feel it through his thick layers of robes. He tentatively reached his arm up and put it round her, so they were in some sort of awkward embrace. Rolanda suddenly stepped back, however, her cheeks a little crimson.

"Goodnight, Severus. I have things to do. See you at the ball." She smiled, before kissing him on the cheek and leaving the passageway. Severus sighed, and made his way down to the dungeons. He couldn't forget that she had another man. Not that he wanted her, anyway, he reminded himself as he climbed down the stairs to his quarters, the echoes hitting him like harsh slaps as he wallowed in his thoughts. For once in his entire acquaintance with Rolanda, they had not shared a quip or joke between them. He was certain that the whole basis of their friendship was puns. Yet it still worked without them, though on a slightly more serious level. And a small part of Severus was curious. Curious as to what else that part of their relationship could contain.


	9. Chapter 9

We hope you enjoy this one :)

* * *

The next evening came all to fast from the perspective of the female inhabitants of the castle and Severus was sure that there was not a single girl/woman in the castle that was not concerned that the dress could not fit or that the hairstyle would look awkward. He had never understood things like that, how everyone could be so rushed about it.

"It is something only the women understand", Albus smiled as they were standing next to each other in the entry hall, inspecting the students attire, watching that only the students from the 4th Year and above went inside and secretly they waited for Minerva and Rolanda to come down. Severus had not been able to stop himself from thinking about her since her lips had touched his cheek and he had even dreamt about her, leaving him in a even more confused state about his own feelings. He had to admit that he had been confused a lot in the last months and it was remarkable what powers Rolanda had over him. It was not explainable what was happening to him every time she was around and now he found himself as nervous as the students that were waiting for their dates as he stared at the marble stairs, always in mind to control his expressions as Umbridge, wearing a horrible pink dress, was standing in the entry hall too and that knowledge made it even harder as the two women finally came down the stairs, his heart skipping a beat as his eyes fell on Rolanda, leaving him stunned for the second time within two days.

Rolanda made her way down the stairs to the Great Hall with Minerva. The two had been finishing getting ready together and were excited for the evening. It had been a long time since Rolanda had been to a proper ball, and without a date. Tonight, she was going to embrace her single status. And possibly, a small part of her mind whispered, get herself a more permanent partner. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed Severus. She nearly gasped audibly. The man was wearing black robes, as usual, but these were velvety and had small green decorations. Green! An actual colour was visible. And, moreover, Severus had secured his hair back with a green velvet ribbon! Rolanda couldn't actually believe her eyes when she saw him. She was about to make her way over when Umbridge appeared wearing something that could only be described as an eighty year old night dress that had been the victim of a bubblegum pink paint war. It made her head hurt.

"Miss Hooch, come this way please! Your table is over here, and yes, sit down now, sit down. Your duties for the evening will involve making sure the children are well behaved. Now, goodbye!" Rolanda was fuming. The woman was even enforcing strict segregation amongst people at a social occasion! Rolanda fumed, and made her way over to the buffet table to drown her sorrows. Then she thought again. As much as she desired a cocktail or wine of some sort, she wanted to make sure that she made no rash decisions which Umbridge could punish her for. Therefore, Rolanda selected a glass of pumpkin juice to start her evening off. She would remain sober, sensible and stylish throughout the entire evening, no matter what. As she sipped her drink, she noticed Severus eyeing her awkwardly from across the room. She was about noticed how he refused dances to most people who asked, only allowing Minerva and Pomona, as the other heads of houses, a small turn on the dance floor. And even then, his steps were as awkward and clumsy as ever. Rolanda rolled her eyes. Right partner indeed! Minerva was a fabulous dancer, you only need to see her dance with Albus once to know that. Saying that, Rolanda thought, Minerva and Albus could probably wallow in mud and still make it look graceful, there was so much chemistry between them. As she observed the scene and the night went on, Rolanda danced with Albus, Filius, Hagrid (somewhat awkwardly) and a whole host of other people. But not Severus. He, she noticed, kept vanishing whenever she noticed him looking at her. That and the fact that Umbridge had made it her evening's goal to not allow a single word to pass between them. The night drew on, and though Rolanda enjoyed herself, she missed one presence in the room more than a little bit.

Severus had believed that she had looked wonderful yesterday, but today Rolanda crashed this thought with a loud bang and he had to invest a lot of effort to keep his lineaments from getting out of control. She wore a deep blue coloured strapless mermaid cut dress with a sweetheart neckline that highlighted her beautiful figure, her silvery blonde hair was in a braided up-do hairstyle with a few cheeky curls jumping on her shoulders and a decent make-up made her golden eyes sparkle and he would have loved to drown in them as their gazes met for a short moment, but then Umbridge came and dragged the young witch over to the second teacher table. Albus smiled at Minerva who wore her usual emerald green dress robes and said:"Rolanda looks stunning, just as you, my dear."

He gave her a small kiss on the knuckles while Severus walked into the Great Hall in front of them. During the whole evening he was shooting her glances, wondering why her boyfriend was not accompanying her. The thought of this man stung in his heart and he tried to stop himself from watching her as she laughed with some of the older Quidditch students or danced with a colleague. She looked so graceful and elegant, even with Hagrid as a partner and seemed to enjoy the evening, but it was also visible that she was a little bit tense when Umbridge was near and he noticed that she sticked to pumpkin juice all the time while he drank some vine with the dinner. He spent the evening with a little bit of dancing with Minerva and Pomona, but he did not feel relaxed and was happy when the dance was over and he could return into his corner. It was a little bit disappointing for him that he had no opportunity to talk to Rolanda as Umbridge was extremely busy with keeping them apart during the whole evening and therefore he decided to leave as soon as it was appropriate. He checked if any students who were not allowed to be out of the common rooms were running around, then he made his way to his chambers, feeling sad about the evening. So close but still so far away, a frustrating experience and he felt a little bit foolish about his outfit. Had he really believed that it would change anything of their current situation? Umbridge was as horrible as ever and Rolanda was not interested in him and had a boyfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, already the 10th chapter... once again a big Thank you to everyone who gave us a review or read the story!

We hope you enjoy this chapter - it is my personal favourite :)

* * *

Rolanda decided that it was time to take her leave, as most of the students and staff had left, and she really wanted to see Severus. However, a pink clad witch seemed to have a different idea since as Rolanda made her way over to the door, casually swirling her pumpkin juice, she ran to her, knocking the orange liquid back over her dress. Rolanda stared at the large stain on the once pristine fabric, and glared at the woman before her.

"You did that on purpose. Why?" She snarked menacingly. Umbridge stayed as sickly sweet as ever, and put her arm around the quidditch mistress' shoulders, which was promptly shaken off.

"I am sorry, dearie. Perhaps it is best if I accompany you to your chambers so that you can change into your pyjamas and sleep away that sarcasm." Rolanda huffed and stomped as she was directed to her rooms. Once there, she turned to the annoying pink toad.

"Well, thanks for nothing. I wish to remove my own clothing thanks, because if you want to do that I am reporting you." That got rid of Umbridge. Rolanda kicked off her shoes and peeled off her dress fuming. Now how was she going to see Severus? Suddenly, she had an idea. When she went shopping with Minerva, Rolanda had popped into a muggle shop and seen the most wonderful dress. It was black, had an uneven hem and the tiniest hint of sparkle. It wasn't too low cut, but had a nice feminine appeal. Rolanda hadn't thought of a suitable occasion for it yet, well, now she had. She slipped it on and smiled. Before she exited, however, she had one thing to do. Tired of Umbridge knowing her password, she changed it, and instructed the portrait to tell nobody. Then, she exited her chambers and made her way to the dungeons using as many secret passageways as possible.

When she reached his door, Rolanda knocked quietly, and waited. He appeared at the door quite suddenly, with the face of one who was ready to tell a student off. When he saw her, a number of emotions flashed across his face. She felt the need to break the silence.

"Trick or treat?" She grinned cheekily at him. He regained his normal composure and smiled.

"I thought you were meant to wear scary clothes for that?"

"I was going to polyjuice myself into Umbridge, but I decided that would be too scary even for me. So I decided I would do what I do best. Stand out. So instead of being the stuff of nightmares I've decided to be what your dreams are made of!" She winked at him. He smiled at her again, then he raised his eyebrows.

"Psychic, are we? Well, well, well..." His eyes raked up and down her form, and all of a sudden she had the strange feeling that he was undressing her with his eyes. And she liked it. She smiled at him again, a little more seductively this time.

"So, what is it to be, trick or treat?"

"Oh, treat, definitely." He murmured, and in a move quite unlike his usual self, he pulled her through his door by the waist and all of a sudden Rolanda found herself pressed against the man she had always thought of as just a friend, with thoughts running through her head which were anything but friendship related. She wanted to press on, desperately. But she needed confirmation.

"Severus, are you drunk?" She whispered tentatively. He shook his head.

"No, do you have a partner?" She shook her head now. His brow furrowed. "But your date..."

"I made that up, you should know me better than that. Especially as I've been waiting a long time for somebody now..." Her words hung in the air. An invitation if there ever was one, and yet Severus could not respond. He had no idea how to proceed. She smiled up at him. "After all, you still owe me that dance,"

"Oh... okay, sure", Severus stuttered, but then he found his self-consciousness again and steadied his grip on her waist while his other hand ran down her arm, pulling it up to his neck. Rolanda gulped a little bit and did not notice how he made some music play in the background, her heart was racing and the places he was touching prickled pleasantly. His warm breath brushed over her face as he looked her deeply in the eye and guided her into a soft sway.  
"See? I can dance", Severus chuckled in a low tone and she smiled back.  
"Seems like you have proven me wrong, mister."  
"I am surprised that you let someone else take command." He winked at her playfully.  
"I can let myself fall if I enjoy myself", she smiled and her fingers lingered for the velvet band that held his hair back and loosened it. "Why did you dress up so much? You look like a Lord or something..."  
"You liked it?"  
Rolanda thought about this question for a short moment, then she answered:"It looks good, but I like you the way you are!"  
He felt his cheeks getting warmer and he followed the urge to pull her closer to his body that was aching for contact.  
"If I could decide you would wear this dress all the time", he grinned tentatively, his hand wandering from her waist to the small of her back.  
"Ah... but I think it could be hard if I am flying..."  
His eyes seemed to be darker then usual and he would have loved to simply kiss her right now, but the Gentleman in himself thought that it would not be appropriate, that it would look as if he was only after one thing.

Rolanda allowed all thoughts to leave her mind. Why was that so easy with him? His hand traced small circles on the small of her back and she was sure that it was impossible for them to get any closer to one another. He smiled softly, and spoke softly and flirtaciously, yet completely honestly.

"I am sure you could manage. I would be more than willing to help you fly." Her heart picked up the pace, and she wrapped her arms even tighter around his neck as her body fully took over. She pressed her face into his neck and whispered in his ear.

"Kiss me, Severus."

He answered her wishes to her highest expectations. First he was soft, tentative almost, as if he couldn't quite believe that she was asking him to do such a thing. When she began to respond, however, he drew more courage. When he increased the pressure, she matched it, when his tongue begged for entry, she granted it, and when Rolanda began to moan ever so slightly from the sheer wonderful feelings it was giving her his hands pulled her to him with all the force he could muster. Kissing Severus was unlike any kiss Rolanda had ever had before. It contained a healthy mixture of passion and tenderness and... Love, and was unlike anything that any man had ever been able to give her. And she found herself not wanting it to end. When, at long last, they broke apart, gasping for breath, she found that she enjoyed how he kissed her neck instead, and ran his hands through her hair. Her hands found his hair and the fastening of his outer robes, and they set to work too.

It is debatable what happened next, but all of a sudden Rolanda found herself upon Severus' bed, with him lying next to her and various garments of clothing strewn around the floor as their kissing had allowed their hands to wander elsewhere. They were breathing heavily, and Rolanda ran her hands up and down his chest, tracing every pattern that was there and trying to commit it to memory. Severus himself was just gently stroking her hips, his eyes connected with hers in a seemingly everlasting moment. They continued with their kisses, and found themselves becoming more and more consumed by the passion radiating around the room. Severus cupped her chin and spoke softly.

"Rolanda, is this really what you want?" She smiled at him and pecked his lips again.

"Yes, Severus. You're all I want."

That night, Severus really did help Rolanda to fly, and she managed to cause potions inside him to boil up out of control, as their bottled up feelings were released. They say that the unknown makes itself known on Halloween night. And, that night, the two members of staff were made well and truly aware of their once hidden feelings.


	11. Chapter 11

Haaah, finally they are together... but don´t think that this is the end :) There is still some more to come!

* * *

Rolanda turned over and rested her head in the crook of his neck. She felt rested, relaxed. One of the good things, she had decided, about the potions master, was that once all was done, he didn't push her away like some men were known to do. He still treated her like a rare exhibit that he was lucky enough to touch, and she felt truly wanted. And the fact that everything was just so easy. She fit perfectly against his body as they slept, and she was delighted in how his arm was just the right length to perfectly fit around her waist as they slept entwined with one another. As he opened his eyes, he looked up to her, and his face lit up. The fact that she wanted him, and the fact that they had spent such an incredible evening together caused him to experience strange emotions, and he pulled her to him in order to peck her lips so that he could be sure that it wasn't a drunken delusion. The silence was comfortable, peaceful. They basked in it, enjoying the calming nature of it, his thumb still creating patterns on her skin, and her hands rubbing his.

All of a sudden, a loud series of bangs filled the room, cracking the once perfect atmosphere.

"Severus! Severus, I have come to see you! Our resident celebrity has changed her password and I am sure that this echoes the fact that she is up to no good! Do you know the new password? I am coming in Severus, make sure you are decent!" Severus and Rolanda's eyes connected, both pairs wide and echoing the fear of being caught.

"Crap!" Severus cursed, before leaping out of the bed and pulling a robe on. He threw a spare at Rolanda and motioned around the room. "Hide! Then get back to your room, now!" He rushed to the door, praying that she would find somewhere to go.

"Good morning, Professor," he drawled. The stupid, interrupting, nosy woman!

Rolanda nearly fell as she stumbled out of the bed, pulling the blanket around her body, her eyes searching for any of her clothing and also a hiding place. Her heart raced as she slipped into Severus' closet and pulled the door shut until only a small gap remained which she used to look outside, her breath fast in panic.

"Dolores, why do you always come to me with things like that?", Severus asked, annoyed by the presence of the High Inquisitor. He hoped that Rolanda had found a hiding place – he did not wanted to experience Dolores reaction if she saw Rolanda here.

"You two are having this whatever and therefore I wanted to..."

Severus eyes did glide over the floor and his heart skipped a beat in panic as he saw Rolanda´s bra lying on the ground.

"...check if she was around somewhere, I really can´t understand how you can stand spending time with her, she is so selfish and has a horrible attitude, she seems to believe she can do anything..."

Severus gulped, trying to prevent the shock from stealing itself on his face while he slowly stretched his leg, reaching out for the piece of undergarment.

"... she wants simply because she played in some Third League Team..."

Severus believed that he heard a muffled groan and a thump from the bedroom and he coughed a little bit to loud while he shoved the bra under his couch in a hurried movement.

"Listen", he said, deciding that it would be the safest way to talk Dolores away. "I have no idea what she is up to, but as far as I am informed teachers are not committed to tell their password to anyone! I am sure she is simply still asleep or maybe went for a morning flight. Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore about that, not me, at least he is the Headmaster!"

And then he guided Dolores outside, promising that he would inform her if he saw Rolanda with his fingers crossed behind his back. He locked the door and also changed his password before he went into the bedroom and opened the door of his closet. Rolanda, still only wrapped into his blankets, had crossed her arms in front of her chest and had a offended expression on her face. She blew one strand of her slightly ruffled hair out of her face and hissed:"Third League?!"

Severus could not help but smile as he found that she offered a simply beautiful sight.

He laughed as they made their way back into the room, collecting all of her clothes. Luckily for them, Rolanda had been wearing a black dress so Umbridge had not seen it amongst the black robes of Severus. They quickly transfigured all of the clothes into other, more casual garments, and Rolanda flooed herself back to her chambers, where she changed into some robes and went flying. As far as she was concerned, she had slept in late after the ball and then gone for a fly. Moreover, Rolanda also wanted to check that she had more skills than those who played for third league teams. As she was swooping around the quidditch pitch, she allowed her mind to wander. She found herself feeling his touch again, and Rolanda knew that she would give anything to luxuriate in his company like last night again. The only problem was Dolores Umbridge. The woman was hell bent on separating them before they were even in any form of entanglement, so now they would have to make extra sure to hide their displays of affection. That is, Rolanda reminded herself, there were to be any further displays. She hovered around for a while, practising some of her more complex moves, before landing again. She was in need of some breakfast.

Severus felt simply wonderful. Nothing seemed to be able to dampen the feeling of joy and ease that flooded him and he had this swing in his step as he walked to the green houses to collect some herbs for the potion he was working on. In the distance he could see a single figure hovering over the Quidditch pitch and he smiled to himself as he thought of Rolanda, her smile, her soft skin and the wonderful feeling he had in his stomach when she kissed him. He had always tried to deny his feelings because he wanted to prevent himself from getting hurt, but now he was sure that he loved her and he wanted to show her.

Rolanda had sneaked into the kitchens and fetched some toast and eggs from the house elves . While sitting at the table in the kitchens eating her very late breakfast she was just thinking about what she could be doing today as the Weasley twins entered.

"Hello boys... come in", she smiled as she suddenly had a great idea growing in her head and who would be better to unknowingly help her then the Weasley twins?


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the next chapter, we hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Severus was just stirring in the cauldron in front of him as he suddenly felt how arms sneaked around his upper body and a slender, warm body pressed against his back. He smiled as Rolanda whispered:"Hi..."

"Hey."

He turned after he put out the fire and looked down at the woman that had captured his heart. They kissed and all Severus wanted to do was pull her into his arms and never let go, but then he remembered the one big problem that hang over them like a dark cloud.

"We... we can´t, what if Umbridge comes in?", he said with a slightly sad voice, but Rolanda only grinned cheekily and explained:"I locked the door AND Umbridge is more then occupied at the moment – I gave the Weasley twins a little hint for a nasty prank and therefore we will have the whole day for ourselves!"

She pulled him down for a passionate kiss, her fingers playing at the top buttons of his shirt.

Severus never thought that he would see the day where he rejoiced to anyone that would listen about the existence of the Weasley twins. The amount of inconvenience those boys had caused with their fireworks and toffees and bombs had Severus constantly living in fear. However, he had forgotten how the prankster quidditch mistress who had stolen his heart was influential with those boys, and if it meant the Umbridge was engaged for the entire day, well, he wasn't complaining. He smiled down at Rolanda, his arms encircling her waist, and nipped at her ear gently.

"Well, well, well..." He murmured softly. "We may have to take severe advantage of that. Before they come to find us." The two laughed lightly before engaging in a raging kiss once more. Severus may have just quite literally put one fire out, but he had just metaphorically lighted another.

Later that day, Severus was mulling over some documents in the staffroom, when Rolanda walked in. She settled in the corner with some magazines, before signalling to Severus discretely and getting up and leaving again, announcing that she had forgotten something. Soon after, Severus arose too, pretending to muse over some potions ingredients in the documents he was reading, and discussing with himself if he had them in or not. Once he left, he made his way to Rolanda's chambers, where she showed him the latest issues of the magazines which she was in. All of the subscriptions had been sent out, and soon everyone would be reading about how she had been nominated for another award, and was promoting child healthcare at St Mungo's with some other influential quidditch personalities.

"What do you think?" She asked Severus, who was staring intently at the page. The photographs had really emphasised everything good and marvellous about the dress she had been wearing but a few days previously. He snapped his head up from watching her curves as she spun round a hatstand, and nodded.

"Very commendable."

"What do you think Umbridge will think though?" Rolanda looked worried. She had told the woman she had a date.

"Wait and see, shall we, I have no doubt it will be brought up in the staff meeting tomorrow." There was a knock at the door suddenly. Rolanda got up to answer it as Severus quickly moved himself to another seat and began reading how to make broom handle strengthening potion a few pages previously. Minerva walked in carrying two magazines.

"Rolanda! What marvellous work you're doing! I will be sure to mention it in the staff meeting tomorrOH! Hello, Severus. Engaging in displays of affection again are we?" She winked. Rolanda went a startling shade of red but managed to keep her composure. Severus also gulped slightly before shaking his head and picking up his documents.

"Not at all, I was discussing how much broom handle strengthening potion Rolanda wished me to brew," Rolanda silently exhaled and Minerva raised her eyebrows.

"Well then, don't let me keep you. Watch the fireworks fly in tomorrow's meeting!" She laughed before exiting again. Potions indeed! There was clearly something going on there. And she wasn't sure it was a potion being used to strengthen certain brooms...

* * *

Albus was sitting in his office and had just send Umbridge away, denying her request to forbid the staff to change their password without the High Inquisitor knowing about the new one. Umbridge may have the power to pass a thousand ridiculous educational decrees, but Albus still had the whole power about the faculty matters and was giving his best to politely deny Umbridge´s ideas.

"Hello, Albus", he looked up as he heard Minerva´s voice and smiled softly as he saw her locking the door before she sat down on the small couch in the corner. Albus walked over and sat down, slinging one arm around her shoulder.

"How wonderful you found time to delight me with your company, my dear."

She smiled back and kissed him before she swung her legs up, leaning herself against his chest.

"I have news", Minerva said,"I think Rolanda and Severus finally found each other. As I came to congratulate her to the beautiful photos for the campaign he was there and they asserted that they were discussing about broom care potions, but I totally saw what was going on there."

"I already knew that", Albus smiled, opening the tight bun that held Minervas black hair back.

"What? How?!", Minerva asked with her eyes wide in surprise. Albus chuckled lightly, pressing his lips to her forehead before he explained:"My dear, I am the Headmaster, I know what is going on. She went to see him on the evening of the Halloween ball – she did not went back to her own chambers that night!"

He winked at his Deputy who looked slightly disappointed:"Why did she not tell me?! I am her friend, girls talk about things like that! Ahm, I mean, women."

Albus laughed and smiled at her.

"So, you have late night discussions about me do you? Staying up until all hours discussing how pleasant and charming an old man is." He winked. Minerva laughed.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. For starters, I don't have time for late night discussions with girlfriends as a result of the pleasant and charming old man. Not that he's old," she pecked him on the lips slightly, before resting her head against his shoulder. "Mmm, I've missed doing this during the day. Dearest Dolores seems to keep wandering in." Albus smiled, before looking at the clock.

"My dear, I feel it is time to retire for the evening. We have a staff meeting bright and early, and I am sure that you wouldn't want to be tired at it."

"Oh no, Albus, oh no. I fully intend to test Umbridge's social credibility to the maximum."

"Be gentle at first, I wouldn't like to explain how I got a broken High Inquistor to the Minister so early in the morning." Minerva slid off his lap and they both got up, holding hands, as they made their way to the Headmaster's private quarters. Luckily for them, Umbridge didn't feel the need to visit Minerva so early in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Well, we are both a little bit busy at the moment, but don´t worry, updates will come!

We hope you enjoy this extra long chapter :)

* * *

Rolanda yawned with a little smile on her lips as she awoke by the wonderful smell of fresh coffee and a kiss that was pressed on her shoulder blade.

"Time to get up", Severus whispered and tickled her a little bit so she would turn around under the blankets. He was already fully dressed, obviously ready to sneak away. "You would not want to be late for the staff meeting."

"Mmh... it´s to early...", Rolanda murmured while she sat up, stretching her back a little bit.

"Ah, lazy are we?", Severus grinned, shoving a strand of her hair out of her face.

"Nuh, I just like to cuddle... How about we send someone to kick Umbridge out of the school and stay in bed the whole day?"

"This sounds really tempting...", Severus answered as she slung her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. As soon as he gave in and kissed her back she pulled him down with her as she lay down on the mattress again. He would have loved to lie there with her in his arms, but Umbridge and her meeting hang over them like a dark cloud and therefore Severus forced himself to break the kiss and sit up.

"But miracles don´t happen that often", he said, pressing a kiss on her temple before he pushed himself up into a standing position. "And as we don´t want to be seen together by her I have to go now. And in one hour we will see each other at the meeting."

Rolanda pouted playfully, but then she smiled at him and winked:"There is always hope that she will disappear tonight."

"Yeah... but until then we have to act as if we don´t like each other."

"I will miss you."

"I love you", Severus whispered before stealing another kiss from her lips. Rolanda ran her hand along his cheek, blushing a little bit.

"I love you too."

* * *

The High Inquisitor sat down after making a speech about how she was glad to see that staff relations were now to a minimum, and that she had evidently succeeded in her mission. Rolanda didn't dare to look at Severus as she said this for fear of laughing, blushing or saying something she shouldn't. Albus stood up and addressed them all.

"Thank you, Professor. Now, any othe business?" He smiled slightly, as he knew just who was going to speak. Minerva raised her hand.

"Yes, actually. I just wish to comment upon this week's issues of Quidditch Today and Witches Weekly. I found them utterly fascinating reads and I am sure the rest of you will agree, the features in these issues were very well written and what a credit to all involved." Several nods were seen around the table from all members of staff, and Rolanda knew just what Minerva was playing at - Dolores looked a little confused. Poppy spoke.

"I couldn't agree more, I think that the subject matter was wonderful!"

"Here, here!" Filius piped from the other end. Minerva smiled.

"Headmaster, any views?"

"Just that I am not afraid to admit that I thoroughly enjoyed a magazine aimed at witches," his eyes twinkled merrily. "I loved the interviews." Minerva nodded.

"High Inquisitor?" Umbridge looked startled. Everybody knew that the woman never read the magazines no matter how much she claimed to, and they delighted in the fact that Minerva was about to catch her out.

"Um, yes, yes, very nice. Thoroughly enjoyable. I loved all the guests and material covered. Yes. Yes."

"Well, that is that." Albus stood. "We have around half an hour before breakfast, so be sure to relax or plan or something. Dismissed." All the staff went to do their respective things, and Minerva headed to make herself some coffee. She passed where she knew the pink toad would sit though, and dropped copies of the magazines onto the table, before returning to sit by Rolanda, who was biting her lip to stop herself from laughing, as Dolores sat down and tried to surreptitiously slide the magazines towards her. When she opened them up, however, her eyes grew large. She had evidently just realised who she had unknowingly praised in the meeting.

Behind Umbridge one could see nearly the entire staff laughing soundless and as Rolanda shot a short glance at Severus she could see that his face was a slightly awkward grimace as he clearly attempted to hold back a grin and a display of... pride.

Umbridge´s face turned red and she looked up only seconds after her eyes had met the pictures, then she slowly stood up and Minerva could see that there was something coming up.

"How dare you, Miss Hooch?! You left school and lied to me about your whereabouts only to appear on a magazine to spread your fame?! You are disgracing this institution! The minister will hear about this, be sure about that! And then it will only be a signature until you are fired!"

Some of the smiles in the background faded due to her dangerous tone and even Severus showed a bit of concern while Minerva seemed to be the only one who remained cool, clearly sticking to the behaviour that got her, unknown by herself, the nickname "Professor McBadass" under the students. She smiled at the pink toad and said:"Oh, well Dolores, simply do so. I am sure that Cornelius won´t be amused."

"Right, he won´t!", Dolores hissed, staring up at the tall transfigurations teacher. "He will clearly give me the authority to punish her for this!"

"No, no, that was not what I meant", Minerva grinned, a mischievous twinkle visible in her green eyes. "He won´t be amused about you complaining about Rolanda´s appearance in the magazines – did you even read the headline, my dear?"

Severus' head was practically exploding due to the sheer effort he was putting into not laughing, and in the far corner Pomona and Filius were clinging onto each other in order to stop themselves from laughing hysterically as Umbridge turned back to the magazine and scanned the text rather than just the pictures, her face turning into the same shades as the cardigan she was wearing.

"Charitable causes... St Mungo's... Young people... Quidditch auction... Humble behaviour..." She muttered to herself before looking up at Rolanda who had managed to paste on her most innocent and uncaring look. "Well, I suppose the Minister is fond of children. Yes. Well. You should have asked permission. Um. I-"

"Have lied to the staff about reading the magazines, wrongly threatened a fellow member of staff and accused them of not going through relevant procedures when the headmaster knew about the arrangements for months, as you would if you bothered to read official school diaries instead of making up new schemes. Please, Professor, try and gain a sense of efficiency and professionalism in future. Good day, breakfast is about to begin." Minerva stood after giving Dolores her absolute best glare, and strode confidently out of the door, with Umbridge staring at her all the way. She turned to scowl at Rolanda as if she had some part in this, before exiting herself. The staffroom burst out laughing.

"Her face... Oh, Minerva is the best!" Filius squealed.

"I don't know how she manages it... Must be the Gryffindor courage!" Sinistra responded.

"I am actually not sure which female she now hates more, Rolanda or Minerva," Poppy mused. Rolanda grinned.

"I am sure I will soon find out how much more she hates me. I doubt she can touch Minerva though - if she did, Albus would probably kill her." The staff nodded in agreement, before heading down to breakfast.

Umbridge did not show up for breakfast, leaving everyone of the staff who had been there at the encounter with Minerva in a wonderful mood while Albus was wondering and everyone mocked him about not knowing what had been going on, but he did not need much time to track down at least the one who had caused Dolores' pleasant absence.

"Minerva, my dear, what have you done to Dolores? You know that you should not be playing with the fire when it comes to her!"

The Deputy Headmistress looked at him with a cheeky smile and said:"Oh... I simply left her speechless and looking like a idiot. No one has complained until now."

"If you don´t look out she will get you one day! What if I am not around to prevent her from firing you and also Rolanda because of your reckless behaviour?!"

Rolanda next to Minerva looked up from her toast and grinned:"Oh, as if that would happen, Albus. I cannot imagine anything that would cause you to leave!"

"Relax, I am controlling it. Simply leave me that bit of fun of kicking her ass", Minerva smiled, matching Rolanda´s attitude and Albus and Severus synchronously shook their heads, muttering:"Women."

The two men shot glances at each other, silently communicating about how oddly similar the behaviours of their women was and that they would have to keep an eye on them, no matter how much of satisfaction it was to see Umbridge getting what she deserved. They were sure that Umbridge was not exactly pouting in this moment... well, maybe she was, a little bit, but mainly she would surely be thinking about a way to pay them back. This woman was dangerous, she had many powers and they had to be careful, but Minerva and foremost Rolanda did not control how they were acting around her.

Dolores Umbridge sat in her office, totally and utterly enraged. She had so many thought swirling around her head and she wasn't sure where to begin sorting through them. She stared at the kitten plates upon her wall, seething. She had been tricked, ridiculed and mocked and it hurt. She wasn't used to being the victim of public humiliation - that was her job. Rolanda Hooch was a first rate tart if she ever saw one - with her celebrity status, slim figure, cheerful manner, flying skills, loveable nature and a whole host of other qualities, she was the complete opposite to Umbridge. And Dolores tried to tell herself that she wasn't jealous, but, deep down, she was more than a little envious of the quidditch mistress. And she hated her. So, so much. But now Dolores Umbridge had another person to hate.

Minerva McGonagall. The deputy headmistress had completely and utterly destroyed Dolores' reputation in just a few subtle and well placed remarks. The woman had proven her suspicions about Dolores not reading magazines and rules in the worst possible way, as it had left Dolores Umbridge the mockery of the staffroom. She hated her. So, so much. But then, what could she do? Attack them? Fire them? Dolores couldn't decide, but she knew two things. One: she wasn't attending breakfast that morning. Two: she would do her absolute hardest to punish Rolanda Hooch and Minerva McGonagall.


	14. Chapter 14

So, here is the next chapter, we hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

A few months later the situation in Hogwarts had not really changed – Umbridge was mad, investing much time into finding a reason to bully Rolanda and Minerva while the two always managed to avoid those situations with a sweet smile. Rolanda and Severus sometimes had a really hard time to conceal their relationship which seemed to blossom even more under these circumstances. They would sneak to each others room every evening and cook dinner together, talk, dance, read books and remain silent together. Sometimes, but only sometimes, Rolanda would wish that she could display her feelings openly, but on the other hand it was a little bit adventurous that their relationship had to remain secret to everyone except Minerva and Albus.

It had been quite an accident that Minerva and Albus had found out about the relationship. Rolanda had been in Minerva's quarters one evening when Albus had stopped by to say goodbye to Minerva as he and Severus had to attend a conference at the Ministry and Rolanda had unthinkingly gone over to Severus and kissed him goodbye, much to the astonishment and delight of Minerva and Albus. Rolanda and Severus had then come clean about their relationship and the other two promised not to tell a soul about their new advancements. If anything, they were just happy for their friends. When the men had left, however, Minerva had no end of fun teasing Rolanda, which provided some blessed relief away from all matters related to the pink toad of doom.

Rolanda was sat one evening with Severus, reading a book and gently rubbing her foot along his calf, which he seemed to enjoy. He was grading some papers and from the sound of his mutterings, the students hadn't done particularly well. It was quite a pleasant atmosphere, when, all of a sudden, a portrait rushed into the room and started shouting loudly.

"Umbridge furious! School danger! All staff! Meeting now! Help please!" Unsure what to make of it but knowing it was serious, the two leapt into action immediately.

"What do you think has happened?", Rolanda asked as she hurried to get into her boots. "It has to be something urgent!"

"I don´t know", Severus answered as he grabbed his cloak. "Go, I will follow you in two minutes."

"Okay", she smiled, concern showing in her face. He leaned forward and kissed her softly before Rolanda left Severus rooms.

The staff gathered in the staff room, everyone looking as puzzled as the other. Nobody knew what was going on, but everybody was sure that it could not be good if Umbridge was furious. Five minutes after everyone had gathered in the staff room the door was opened with so much force that it hit the wall. Umbridge entered the room, her hair in a mess. She looked furious, but as she looked around the room she started to smile in a satisfied manner.

"I called you all together to hereby inform you that Albus Dumbledore is no longer the Headmaster of this institution, from this minute on I, Dolores Umbridge, am the new Headmistress of Hogwarts! The minister is putting his highest trusts in us all and I am sure we will achieve new things and make this school a better place for young people to learn!"

She smiled, her gaze resting a little bit longer then normal on Minerva and then Rolanda as if she was silently threatening them.

The staff were gobsmacked to say the least. Rolanda glanced worriedly at Minerva, who had a harsh mask upon her features which was utterly unreadable. Dolores Umbridge leaned on the table, taking heaving breaths, as the staff all nodded silently as some sort of way of showing they understood, when they were all deeply confused. Albus Dumbledore? Gone? How had a woman like the pink toad before them managed to overthrow such a powerful and loving man? Severus reached out almost instinctively for Rolanda's hand, but checked himself quickly and made as if he was shaking some dirt off his cuff. He was pleasantly surprised by how easily it came to him to want to protect and comfort her, and he took some courage from that as his mind wondered what on earth Albus Dumbledore was doing, allowing himself to be kicked out of Hogwarts. The man trusted Severus, and Severus trusted him, and yet he had no notion that this was going to happen, and, if he had interpreted correctly. Neither did Minerva. Something strange was definitely going on. And Severus was quite sure that Dolores Umbridge was the woman behind all of the chaos. What did she want though?

"I wish you all a pleasant night", Umbridge grinned. "We shall discuss what will change in Hogwarts tomorrow after the last class! Oh, and Minerva my dear, of course you will remain my deputy!"  
Minerva did not let anything slip past her mask as she said:"Sure, Headmistress."  
The staff left the room after Umbridge had left, everybody muttering, except for Minerva, Rolanda and Severus. Rolanda gave Severus a decent sign that she would look after Minerva and come back later.

Minerva had trouble to hold her façade up until she reached her rooms. She did not mind how Rolanda slipped through the portrait hole behind her friend, but she was happy that the younger witch was there as the tears broke through. Rolanda pulled Minerva into her arms as she started to sob, sensing the shock in her friend.  
"I... I don't understand this, what... what has happened?", Minerva murmured a few minutes later as the two women sat down on the couch. "He... he said he would work a little bit longer tonight, everything seemed okay..."  
"I don't know...", Rolanda answered, rubbing Minerva's upper arm to sooth her.

Minerva was uncharacteristically weak as she allowed herself to crumble into Rolanda's hug, tears dripping down her cheeks as Rolanda continued to rub her back.

"What has she done to him? Where is he? I need him!"

"Shhh, you're a strong woman, Minerva, I am sure you'll manage, and we will kick her arse in!" Rolanda tried to lighten the situation. Severus suddenly stepped out of the fireplace.

"Rolanda, Minerva. It appears that a few of my students were... Working with Dolores in order to catch out Potter and some friends who were holding a secret form of duelling club or something called Dumbledore's Army. From what I can gather, Albus took the blame for the group and has vanished. It is believed that Dolores has dismissed him due to allowing improper behaviour to be secretly conducted upon school grounds and attempting to indoctrinate the minds of impressionable minors. I am so sorry, nobody knows where he has gone." Severus stood awkwardly, having decided to come and break the news after having a conversation with Umbridge about how he should reward his Slytherins. For once, Severus had been more bothered about Gryffindors instead of Slytherins as Umbridge had lectured him. Then, of course, he had heard the rest of the details from the common room. Severus lowered his voice.

"I must remind you, I am in a position where I need to put up some sort of show of appreciating the changes, no matter where I stand. Please don't make this difficult for me, as I believe we are already in enough bother as it is. Minerva, I am sure Albus will contact you somehow. He always says how love can never drive people apart," he glanced at Rolanda as he said this, and she smiled slightly. Severus had never before made such mushy comments in public. He must be desperate to be saying it now. She smiled at him and Minerva before Severus flooed away again.

"See, Minerva, I am sure all will become clear soon."

Minerva wiped some tears away and looked at her best friend through her red, puffy eyes and her mouthed twitched into a sad smile.

"Are you honest?"

"Yes, Minerva. He always came back!"


	15. Chapter 15

Wow, over 3.100 views, you are so great :)

We hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Rolanda had stayed with Minerva until she had fallen asleep on the couch. After covering her with a warm blanket she had made her way through a few secret passages towards her own rooms, but as she passed a few portraits that were murmuring about Albus' disappearance she felt that not only Minerva was afraid of what happened to their Headmaster and if he would come back. It took her only a few seconds to decide where she would go.

Severus had just returned from the Slytherin common room to reward the students of the Inquisition Command some house points as someone knocked at his door. He silently let Rolanda in who was looking a bit pale.

"You okay?", he asked, taking her hand into his own.

Rolanda nodded slightly, though she didn't let go of his hand, instead choosing to let it swing between them. She looked up at Severus,

"He will come, back, won't he?" She asked, her voice trembling slightly. He put his arms around her, and she buried her head in his chest.

"Of course he will, he always does," Severus responded, rubbing soothing circles on her back through her robes. "Come on, relax," he pulled her closer. "Everything will be fine. Albus wouldn't let things fall apart." Rolanda nodded, wondering what she would do without the man before her.

"He wouldn't. Albus always knows best."

"I hope Minerva will be okay... she looked so shattered... and I am sure Umbridge´s ideas will get worse... she is a strong woman, but even she can´t move over this... when he had to resign 3

years ago she was already influenced by this, but now... this time she does not know where he has gone to and how he is doing...", Rolanda whispered into the fabric of Severus robes.

"She has you, Ro. You are the best thing that can happen to someone."

Rolanda looked up into his black eyes and ran one hand along his jawline.

"I think I could not cope with the situation if it was you who had to go."

"I am here. I will never leave you", Severus answered, pulling her into a kiss that was meant to comfort, but soon grew more longing. The absence of Albus had made them feel insecure, insecure about what the future would bring, what would happen to the school, to their students and to them under Umbridge´s reign and so they desperately searched for the thing that gave them a little bit of security and steadiness in a time of fast and violent changes. They did not wanted to let go of each other out of the fear that they could be separated from one day to another and that they would not have savoured every bit of each other, every emotion the other one caused.

A while later, Severus and Rolanda gathered their belongings from around the room and redressed, feeling a little less tense. They parted ways, the tension of everything that was going on still hanging over them like a dark cloud. They knew that it wouldn't be long before something so dramatic happened it would change the school forever. The once united atmosphere was cracked and cold, and people could sense the ever increasing animosity amongst certain staff and students. Soon, something would happen. They just weren't sure what that would be, yet. And just how fatal it would be.

Minerva looked at a picture she had on her mantle piece of her and Albus, taken rather recently. In it she looked happy and carefree, and she noticed how when she looked in the mirror now, though she still looked almost identical, her features were a little harsher and her eyes a little more insecure. She sighed. What was she going to do without that man by her side?

Minerva had always been some sort of a feminist, being a strong woman who had decided rather early that she did not wanted to depend on a man, that she wanted to make her own decisions – something that had been rather rebellious in the times when she had been young. Albus had, opposite to a huge amount of other men of their age, always respected her individuality and that she was in control about her own life, more, he had once said that it was one of the reasons why he loved her. But somehow it had happened that she had started to become far to used to having him around, being the one who would comfort her or simply smile at her and now she felt as if a part of her had gone with him and she felt incomplete and as if she could hardly go on without him. She felt weak without this man and she wanted to dump everything right now and run to search for him, she wanted him to carry her away, to be her knight in shining armour who would take her away from all this cruelty.

Alas, that was not to happen, and life continued for a good few weeks under the reign of Umbridge. Minerva fetched and carried and nodded and smiled and signed her way through all of her deputy headship duties but there was still a little piece of her that ached. She supposed that she wouldn't feel as bad as she did if she at least knew where Albus was, as then she wouldn't have nightmares about him being kidnapped and hidden away by evil forces.

One Friday evening, Minerva was lay on her side in her bed - she had now slept in her own bed for far to long in her books, when a flash erupted in her chambers and she was up with wand in hand ready to face whatever intruder was there. Instead, she collapsed in delight as a fiery bird dropped a letter at her feet with her name written upon it in the familiar hand. She felt a huge weight be lifted off her shoulder as she read the letter. She looked at the calendar and the clock, then looked up at the bird, giving it a reply. She pulled on her cloak and said farewell to the bird.

"Goodbye for now, Fawkes! I have some preparations to set in place before morning!"


	16. Chapter 16

Here is the next chapter! We hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Minerva hurried through the hallways of the castle to get to Rolanda´s rooms, hoping that her friend was at home and not at Severus place or that she would not disturb anything. After a short knock Rolanda opened the door and a delicious smell of food approached her nose.

"Hey Minerva", Rolanda greeted her friend with a surprised expression on her face and stepped back to let her in.

"Since when do you cook?", Minerva asked curiously, but the answer did not come from Rolanda – Severus came out of the kitchen, looking unusually loose without his robes but with black pants and a white shirt, the top buttons open.

"She does not cook, I do. Good evening, Minerva."

Minerva gave them a small smile feeling kinda bittersweet as she was happy for her friends and their luck, but on the other hand she missed the happiness she had shared with Albus.

"Hello... I don´t wanted to disturb you two..."

"Oh, that is okay, what can we do for you?", Rolanda asked her friend while Severus went into the kitchen for a short moment to put the meal into the oven to keep it warm. Minerva and Rolanda sat down on the couch and Severus came over with a bottle of wine, pouring everyone a glass while Minerva started to explain:"I just received a message from Albus, he wants to meet me tomorrow!"

Rolanda threw her arms around her friend and grinned madly.

"See, we told you he would come back! That's brilliant Minerva!" The elder witch nodded and sipped her wine, but she looked seriously at the two before her.

"The only issue is, Umbridge cannot know, and though I am setting off very early tomorrow morning, I am not sure when I will return..."

"That's understandable, I bet you have LOADS to catch up on," Rolanda winked, but after receiving two slightly threatening glares she dropped the joking for a while.

"So, I need a... Distraction. And that's where you come in." Minerva addressed Rolanda.

"Me? What do you want me to make the twins do?"

"Well, that may not be necessary, although if you can persuade them to sacrifice their Saturday to let off some fireworks or some other sort of annoying wheeze at around 10am, and Peeves to cause some mayhem just as she's finished with that lot, I may get longer with Albus," Minerva's eyes glittered thoughtfully. Severus' brow furrowed.

"But surely Dolores will realise you are missing before that at around 8am at the latest, those distractions are much too late!"

"Oh no, because I already had something planned for that time." Minerva looked him in the eye and the man began to falter.

"Me? Oh no, Minerva, I can't get involved..."

"You don't know what it is yet," Minerva smiled. "All I want is for you and Rolanda to sit together in the staffroom. Drink coffee, talk about quidditch, laugh - I am not asking you to make your relationship known, I just want you to be together. Because then Dolores will feel like her relationship splitting up hasn't been working after all, and will become consumed once again in her plans to split you up, even though you're just doing things friends would do with each other together. That should keep her busy for a while." Minerva grinned and Severus nodded, putting his arm around Rolanda.

"I am sure I can make coffee for Rolanda tomorrow morning - that is acceptable."

"It isn't anything you don't already do," Rolanda added, glancing at Minerva, "especially after we have-"

"Well, I'll just be leaving! Lots to do before morning!" Minerva got up and out of the door and Rolanda turned to Severus.

"Now then, I do believe dinner is ready."

"May I lead the lady to her table", Severus smiled, taking her hand into his and pulled her up from the couch, placing a short kiss on her lips before gently shoving her towards the dining corner. "You know you could have invited her for dinner if you had not had the urgency to make a reference to our morning habits!"

With a short wave of his wand the pan came flying to them, just as their wine and Rolanda smiled at him with a naughty twinkle in her eye, answering:"I would have if there wasn´t this man cooking for me... you know, I can´t resist that and I would have had trouble to stay calm if Minerva had eaten with us!"

Severus lighted the candles on the table and returned her slightly seductive gaze with a cheeky grin, but then they both turned a little bit more serious.

"I hope it will work out, we cannot afford to loose Minerva because Umbridge noticed her absence...", Rolanda said and Severus took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"I am sure it will, honey. The toad is so predictable, she will be so furious as soon as she sees us together that she won´t be able to think of anything else!", Severus smiled and added:"And somehow she really sees that her plan of keeping us apart is not working."

"Did you just give me a nickname?", Rolanda whispered with a chuckle and Severus stared at her for a second, then hurried to say:"Did not. Is your hearing alright?"

"You said "honey", Severus."

"I did not!"

"Did!"

Minerva walked through the hallways, searching for a little bit of distraction in her walk. She was feeling extremely nervous, something that did not happen often to her and therefore she felt that she could not simply go to sleep right now. And who knew, maybe she would meet Peeves and could ask him for the favour he still owed her after the incident with the chandelier... A sound ripped her out of her thoughts, a sound that definitely wasn´t something caused by a ghost or poltergeist. It had to be a student and as it was already past the curfew, Minerva got angry. These students had luck that she would find them and not Umbridge! She speed up her steps and passed the next corner, only to see a young couple leaning against the wall, kissing each other shyly. Minerva gulped, feeling a little bit guilty to have to interrupt their first kiss, but on the other hand she still felt her normal teacher self that could not understand why students had to leave their common rooms so late and what made her a little bit angrier was that these two students were Gryffindors.

"Excuse me", she said and the two jumped apart, staring at their Head of the House like a deer in the headlights. Minerva was surprised to see that she had the Fifth Year Fay Dunbar and Fred Weasley standing in front of her, blushing heavily. "It is already past curfew, Miss Dunbar, Mister Weasley! You two are lucky it is me and not Umbridge!"

"P-professor..", Fay started to stutter, but Fred interrupted her:"We are sorry, it is my fault, I..."

Minerva raised a hand, slightly smiling as a idea started to grow in her mind.

"You may go, Miss Dunbar. Please hurry. Not you, Mister Weasley."

Fay, coloured like a tomato, hurried to get on her way towards the common room while Fred looked slightly frightened.

"Professor, please, don´t give her detention, it was my fault..."

"Mister Weasley, there won´t be any detention. You owe me now and I am intending to ask for this favour right away!"


	17. Chapter 17

THANK YOU ALL for over 4,000 views! :)

Next chapter and we hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Minerva chuckled to herself a little bit as she remembered the look on Fred Weasley's face when she had asked him to do some things tomorrow morning with his brother. He evidently hadn't realised the absolute extent of how much Minerva loathed the new headmistress and unofficial ambassador for the pink society. When she entered her rooms once more, she gathered everything she would need to see Albus. Just at the thought her heart fluttered slightly in her chest; she couldn't wait to see him again! As the hours ticked on, Minerva got a small amount of sleep, but very early the next morning she arose.

And if anybody happened to look out of the windows of the castle before dawn broke that morning, they would see a tabby cat running towards the entrance and through the gates, before disappearing altogether. However, nobody did see, for the castle wasn't expected to be up for quite a few hours yet. And when the castle awoke, lots of surprises were in store. For one person, at least, anyway.

Rolanda stepped out of the shower, yawning a little bit and thought about the negative side of Minerva´s plan – she had to get up early where she had normally slept in longer. At least it was for a good thing. Rolanda got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing her wet hair with the towel. Severus just awoke from the light morning slumber and she grinned at him as she saw how he watched her walking around the bedroom.

"Why didn´t you wake me, we could have showered together", he murmured, his voice still a little bit raspy from sleep. She sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned forward to peck a short kiss on his lips, answering:"You looked so peaceful that I did not wanted to disturb you."

He smiled at her, cupping her cheek and gently stroking over her skin with his thumb as she leaned her face to him.

"I love you", he whispered, his dark eyes looking lighter then usual. Rolanda felt her heart quicken its pace and she hurried to claim his lips with hers to give him a proper answer. The kiss slowly deepened, but as Severus hand tried to sneak its way up her leg from her knee she broke the kiss, glancing at the alarm clock on her night-stand.

"We have to be in the staff room in a few minutes, Severus", she murmured, reluctantly standing up. "Minerva relies on us, we shouldn´t be late for our plan."

The small tabby wandered along the shore of a small lake until she reached a small hut, hidden within thicket of the trees and bushes growing near the water.

When she had journeyed to Albus' secret hiding place, Minerva smiled to herself. Trust Albus to invent the most randomly complex hiding place route. It kept him safe though. She padded around the room in her cat form, before hopping up to where his sleeping form lay. He looked a little tired, so Minerva chose to curl up beside him in her feline form and share some of his body heat. There would be plenty going on at Hogwarts in an hour or so to keep Dolores busy for the entire day.

Albus stirred sleepily, and his hand rested on something soft. He opened his eyes quickly, worried that something had managed to intrude, before he recognised the cat before him. He sighed sadly as she opened her eyes and looked into his.

"I am terribly sorry my dear, it appears I succumbed to the tempting arms of sleep."

"As long as they're the only arms you're succumbing to." Before he had even realised Minerva had transformed and was now lay beside him, stroking his beard idly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"My, my, my, I've missed this," he murmured softly, pecking her lips.

"Not half as much as me." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and claiming his lips and a long and emotional kiss that both had been waiting for for far too long.

Minerva was sure that she had never felt so happy in her whole life, except for the day on which they had finally confessed about their feelings to each other. She buried her head in his chest and inhaled this familiar scent of lemon that she loved, enjoying the feeling of comfort flooding her body.

"I am so happy I have you back...", she whispered while he brushed a strand of her hair away from her face.

"So am I, my dear. Is the school still standing?", Albus smiled at her. Minerva nodded slightly, smirking over Albus' concern for his school and the students.

"Umbridge is lacking the right authority to have the students respect her and the Weasley´s are giving their best to make her days hell. I can´t believe I am saying this, but I am proud of them. But the school is still standing, even though I can´t guarantee anything after the distraction actions of the twins."

They both chuckled a little bit and cuddled closer to each other.

"So, you hired the twins? Sounds like something that I would do."

"Well, Rolanda and Severus are helping as well and hiring... well, hiring would be the wrong word, let´s say Fred owed something to me!"

Albus laughed slightly as Minerva chucked at the memory.

"Forgot his essay again did he?" He asked. Minerva shook her head.

"Oh no. I caught him after hours doing something like this." She reached up and kissed him again, savouring the feel and taste that she had missed since the departure of Albus. The kiss deepened and both clung to one another as if it would be the last time that they saw one another. Minerva pulled away though, her mind telling her that she couldn't waste anymore time.

"Albus... What actually happened, why are you here and not at the school where you belong? Severus said something about an army that got caught out..." She trailed off, and looked into his eyes. He smiled down at her.

"I suppose that is a brief view, but it is a little more than that. Allow me to explain." He pulled her close and began talking.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Rolanda was drinking coffee whilst sat next to Severus. Both were reading the newspaper from the day before, and filling in the crossword together while they waited for Dolores to appear. They knew that she would be along, but it would depend on what time she woke. They didn't have to do much, really. Just chat to one another to make Umbridge notice them together. They didn't even have to let on that they were in a relationship. They waited some more.


	18. Chapter 18

Next one, we hope you like it :) And a big THANKS for all these reviews!

* * *

Rolanda and Severus did not have to wait any longer for the object of their interest - just as Rolanda showed Severus a article about a witch trying some muggle water sports, leaving her grinning and him laughing about her commentary that she would like to try it, Umbridge entered, first looking kinda puzzled, maybe because she had not seen Minerva yet, but as soon as her eyes fell on Rolanda and Severus she froze, staring at them with a dark expression.

"Stop it", she squeaked, approaching the two and ripped the half of the Daily Prophet that Rolanda was holding from her hands. "What is this?!"

"We are drinking coffee together and read the newspaper. Things friends do, Dolores", Rolanda explained with a sugar-sweet sounding voice. "I know you don´t know anything about things friends do together as you don´t seem to have any."

She smiled innocently while she slowly ran her foot up Severus leg under the table while she gave him a look that told him that he should say something to. Severus gulped hard, trying hard to stay concentrated.

"Dolores, we are in the staff room, no student is able to see this. And as Rolanda said, you cannot forbid us to... to h-have...," her foot was travelling higher ,"to have a n-normal conversation!"

He glared at her, but the naughty twinkle in her golden eyes showed him that she would not stop her actions just because she wanted to have some sort of fun. She was playing with fire, doing it totally on purpose.

Severus gulped again as he felt his blood begin to pound. Rolanda knew just what drove him crazy, and she was doing just that! Severus cleared his mind again, and decided that he would play her back at her own game as Umbridge continued.

"Well I forbade you from interacting with one another! You had new timetables!" Severus smirked.

"Well, yes, and we have been following them. But there is nothing to say that we cannot enter the staffroom in the morning on a day when we are not teaching, as the timetables must only be followed when lessons are in place. Look." He reached over to Rolanda and into her pocket, subtly stroking his hand along her just out of the line of sight of Dolores. He let his hand linger for a few seconds more than necessary, and then showed Umbridge both timetables as Rolanda gripped the edge of her seat, cursing to the skies. Why had she started her little game with Severus? Now she was very much not in the mood for any company aside from his, and he knew it - damn him and his hands! Rolanda controlled her breathing as Severus continued talking to Dolores. She sent a silent prayer upwards that either Minerva would be back soon or another distraction would take place so that she could finally get Severus alone.

Her pleas seemed to be heard just as Umbridge opened her mouth for another try of discrimination – a explosion shattered the staff room, nearly sweeping Umbridge off her feet.

"We are not done yet! I will come back later!", the toad hissed, then she rushed out of the door. Rolanda grinned knowingly, well aware of the fact that the Weasley´s were obviously giving their best to fulfil their duty.

"You are a very bad woman, Rolanda", Severus murmured, leaning over to kiss her. "What were you thinking?"

"Stop complaining, you got your revenge."

Her fingers played with the buttons of his waistcoat, but she did not go any further as she saw his glare.

"Ro, one more centimetre and I would have lost control! And yes, in front of Umbridge! You need to stop being reckless in her presence!"

"Wait – Severus Snape is loosing control?", Rolanda grinned, but then her expression became more serious. "I am sorry, okay? I don´t know why I was doing that."

His fingertips lightly touched her cheek and she smiled at him. It could have been a sweet moment if the door had not opened suddenly. Poppy walked in, a wide grin on her face:"You should see the chaos outside, you would not believe this!"

Severus reacted quicker then Rolanda and wiped his thumb over the corner of her mouth in a harsh manner, meanwhile snarling:"Okay, it is gone! Next time look into the mirror before you leave, I am not your mummy!"

"Thank you a lot, Severus, I hope the rash from being helpful will go away soon!", Rolanda answered with a glare before Severus got up from his chair and left the room with a impressive swing of his robes. Poppy shook her head as she looked after the potions master.

"He really is a git, isn´t he? Damn smart, but that is his only quality!"

Rolanda had just been congratulating Severus and herself for their exquisite acting over a sip from her coffee, therefore she nearly choked on the liquid as she heard Poppy´s words.

Meanwhile, Minerva had finished listening to Albus' explanations of what had happened and was cursing Umbridge.

"Damn lying woman!" Albus laughed at her as she continued hurling insults.

"My dear, I took the blame. I lied. She didn't."

"You noble fool... My noble fool, what am I going to do with you?" Minerva smiled at him. Albus took her hands in his and rubbed them softly.

"How about kissing me again? And making sure the castle still stands." He laughed as Minerva pecked his lips. "Don't I get anything more than that?"

"Well since the castle standing is on an equal rank to my kisses, I am not too sure." She glared at him, before both burst into fits of the giggles, almost as if they were two first years who had found a secret passageway for the first time. Albus pulled her too him.

"Believe me, your kisses are out of this world, my dear."

"You've kissed a lot of people then have you?"

"Well, that depends if you're counting the women who've thrown themselves at me and who I've prised off without kissing back, my relations and Fluffy the dog," Albus replied, his eyes twinkling at her.

"You're such a liar, Albus. 'Most eligible bachelor' my Scottish highlands cynical arse. You're a nightmare."

"A nightmare? Perhaps I should just tell them I've been seeing my deputy for the past few years then? Then they can find somebody else to win the award. Unless you prefer our secret relationship?"

"Of course I do. You're my noble fool, remember?" She kissed him properly then, and basked in his embrace. They didn't know how long it would be until they could do this again.


	19. Chapter 19

Here is another update...

We hope you like the chapter! :)

* * *

The time until she had to leave to go back to the castle went terribly fast and Minerva would have loved to stay and forget about Umbridge, but she knew that this would not be a possibility. Albus reluctantly helped her to put on her cloak, still being the gentleman even when he could make her stay. She tried to save every second and to bend these last minutes as much as she could as she buried her face in his chest, inhaling his comforting scent of lemon.

"I wish everyone at the castle would be able to get along on their own... I want to stay here...", she whispered sadly. "It is so peaceful... we are alone..."

"Of course I am agreeing to you, my dear, but I fear that you are more then needed at Hogwarts, you are the only person who is able to oppose Dolores who is left", Albus answered, gently caressing her neck with his fingers.

"I need you, Albus! It feels so wrong to be there without you being with me!"

"Please, don´t waste your tears, Minerva! I am positive that everything will have a good end."

Minerva smiled weakly, her mind telling her that he was right, but her heart telling her that she should disregard the lot of them just to stay with Albus. She kissed him again and began to exit.

"I'll send Fawkes if I need you," Albus said behind her, and she gulped back tears.

"But what if I need you?"

"You won't. You never do. You're fabulous Minerva. Confident, capable, calm... You don't need anybody to tackle Umbridge. But if a vacancy for bedtime companion should ever arise..." Even though she had stopped, she wasn't looking at him, but she could here the twinkle in his eyes. She turned and smiled at him.

"Albus, whenever you return to the castle, the position most definitely belongs to you. You're still fully holding it as far as I am concerned, even if you're here and I am there." A whistle sounded in her pocket and she sighed. "If I refrain from leaving now I will be late. Goodbye for now, Albus."

"See you soon, my dear." He blew her a kiss as she left. Minerva hurried to the castle and slipped in a side door where she rushed to her chambers and then to her office wearing a new set of robes. She exited them after half an hour and wandered to a higher corridor where, if things had gone well, Umbridge should be. Minerva knew all had gone to plan when, before she reached the top of the staircase she heard Peeves singing a chant at the top of his voice, and the oh so familiar banging of indoor fireworks, alongside a shrill voice.

"For the last time, SHUSH!"

"FrogFace isn't sinister, She has a crush on the Minister, And has frequently said, She wants him in her pink bed!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh! FROGFACE ISN'T SINISTER, SHE HAS A CRUSH ON THE MINISTER, AND HAS FREQUENTLY SAID, SHE WANTS HIM IN HER PINK BED!"

Minerva laughed to herself at the absolute chaos that was going on. She was in two minds about what to do. She could either make an appearance now or go and see Rolanda and appear later. She wasn't quite sure what was the best option.

The decision was taken from her as Rolanda crossed the corner with a sour look on her face as she had Umbridge and the screaming Peeves behind her. The Quidditch mistress looked as if she had a headache and also as if she wanted to curse Umbridge.

"I said we were not done yet! Severus and you are undermining my authority, don´t think I wouldn´t see that! Your "coffee mornings" are not going to happen anymore!"

"FROGFACE IS JEEEAAALOOOOUUUUS!", Peeves screamed and then waited for a response – he obviously loved his front row seat. Rolanda looked annoyed as ever and turned, loosing her last bit of patience.

"GOODDAMMIT, DOLORES! It is not like we are shagging in a public corridor! It is only coffee!", Rolanda yelled, slightly pushing the pink toad back to make her point.

The woman in pink spluttered slightly as she registered what Rolanda was doing.

"How dare you assault a member of the prestigious close cabinet of the Minister himself!"

"FrogFace loves Fudgey! FrogFace loves Fudgey!" Peeves chanted in the background. "OH! FROGFACE ISN'T SINISTER, SHE HAS A CRUSH ON THE MINISTER, AND HAS FREQUENTLY SAID, SHE WANTS HIM IN HER PINK BED!" Dolores glared at the prankster poltergeist who had started throwing more indoor fireworks at her. She noticed Minerva around the corner and narrowed her eyes.

"Minerva! Where have you been?" Her tone was icy and clipped. Minerva grinned.

"Planning in my office, headmistress. I also went for a walk around the grounds. Why?" She appeared flustered, as Peeves continued his chanting around her head. Minerva looked up at him.

"Peeves, stop for now. We all know what a delicate subject the private truths of our headmistress is to her." Dolores was about to protest but thought better of it, since Minerva was one of the only people who could control Peeves. She stormed off, and Minerva found the twins and told them to stop now, and thanked them for their work. She then headed to Rolanda's rooms with her to discuss what had happened.

As soon as the two women had settled on the couch with a cup of tea, Rolanda gave her friend a naughty grin and asked:"Well, Minnie, I thought you would never come back. Did the two of you have your fun? I hope you left some pieces of Albus over for later!"

"Rolanda, how many times did I tell you to stop with these childish remarks?!", Minerva hissed, glaring at the younger witch. "Did everything go well?"

"As you see, the castle is still standing!", Rolanda answered, rolling her eyes. "But Poppy made a nasty remark about Severus and I had to keep myself from throwing my coffee at her..."

"How many times did we tell you to attend that anti-stress-course?"

"To many times, but I won´t go there, Minnie! So, when is he coming back?"

"Why weren´t you attending it?"

"Because it is run by Binns and I fall asleep every time I see him!", Rolanda snarled and Minerva stared at her for one second as her behaviour reminded her a little bit of Severus. Then the deputy headmistress decided it was time to get back on track:"We don´t know when he will be able to come back, Rolanda, but I am sure that we will manage the rest of the term. I mean, Dolores can´t get worse, I am sure about that!"

"Your word in Merlins ear..."


End file.
